It's You
by yohan17
Summary: #MEANIE #JIHAN #VERKWAN #JICHEOL #SCOUPS #JEONGHAN #JENGCHEOL ups adalah seorang rapper terkenal di korea, suatu hari dia harus melakukan penggarapan lagu bersama seorang komposer dan produser yang telah lama tinggal dan bekerja di Amerika bernama Woozi. apa yang akan terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"What?! No! aku tidak akan pernah mau bekerja sama dengan composer abal-abal yang bahkan namanya saja baru kudengar!" Aku menatap managerku dengan tatapan tidak suka. Apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikirannya sehingga dia ingin membuatku berkolaborasi dengan seorang composer yang bahkan namanya saja baru kudengar.

Managerku membuang napas, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia composer yang sudah lama tinggal di Amerika, bekerja dengan sebuah perusahaan ternama disana. Seharusnya sebagai rapper kau tahu itu, Coups."

Sebelumnya aku akan memperkenalkan diri pada kalian. Namaku Choi Seungcheol, high class rapper dengan suara yang bagus, laguku selalu berada pada urutan teratas diberbagai musik chart, aku dikenal dengan nama panggung . Aku selalu mendapatkan berbagai penghargaan dengan berbagai kategori. Bukan niatku untuk sombong, seluruh lagu yang kunyanyikan, liriknya berasal dari hasil karyaku sendiri, kecuali dalam bidang musik dan komposing, aku mengakui aku buruk dalam hal ini.

Saat ini aku sedang dalam masa istirahatku setelah promosi lagu baruku untuk tiga bulan ini, dan hasilnya? Sudah pasti laguku kembali mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai 'Best seller album', well... tentu saja aku bangga dengan hal ini.

Tapi kali ini managerku, Mingyu. Menginginkanku untuk bekerja sama dengan composer yang baru saja menitis karirnya di Korea setelah sekian lama dia bekerja di Amerika. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah peduli dimana dia bekerja sebelumnya. Tapi di Korea ini, baru saja akan memulai karirnya dan berusaha mengajakku untuk bekerja sama dengannya? Apa dia bercanda? Apa dia tidak tahu yang akan dia ajak bekerja sama ini adalah seorang penyanyi dan rapper ternama di Korea?

"Aku tidak pernah tahu siapa dia, Mingyu. Jadi aku akan tetap bekerja sama dengan komposer terdahulu kita, Bumzu hyung. Mengerti?" Aku berdiri dari tempat tidurku kemudian mengambil handphone milikku yang kusimpan diatas meja.

"Malam ini kau akan bertemu dengannya, aku sudah mengatur jadwalmu untuk bertemu dengannya di Akkinda cafe jam 7 malam, nomor meja 17, jangan terlambat." Mingyu mengangkat bahu kemudian mengambil majalah diatas meja kemudian membacanya dengan acuh tak acuh.

Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali, malam ini? Jam 7?

"WHAT? YA! KIM MINGYU! Apa kau bercanda?! Malam ini aku harus pergi dengan Jeonghan! Aku sudah terlebih dulu membuat janji dengannya!"

Mingyu menatapku sekilas kemudian kembali fokus pada majalah yang dia baca. "Kalau begitu, batalkan janjimu dengannya, dan temui calon komposer barumu."

"Apa?! Tapi-"

"Tidak ada kata tapi, aku akan menjemputmu malam ini, kau sudah tua tapi tingkahmu seperti anak umur lima tahun." Mingyu menggelengkan kepala kemudian keluar dari kamarku.

Aku menghela napas pelan, menyerah dengan keputusan yang telah mingyu buat. Aku harus menemui calon komposer itu dan aku akan mengatakan kalau aku tidak akan mau bekerja sama dengannya karna dia masih amatiran dan memintanya untuk mencari pengganti lain yang mau bekerja sama dengannya. Ku ambil handphone ku kemudian ku tekan angka 2 untuk panggilan cepat, karena nomor 1 tentu saja nomor Mingyu.

"Hallo?..." Diangkat! Ah suara yang paling aku rindukan.

"Hallo sayang, kau sedang apa?" Aku tersenyum sendiri, aku membayangkan wajahnya yang penuh pesona itu, bagaikan malaikat yang hadir dalam kehidupanku.

"Ah Cheollie! Aku sedang dikamar, aku baru pulang. Kau akan menjemputku malam ini kan sayang?" Ucap Jeonghan ditelepon, aku membuang napas kecewa, maafkan aku sayangku.

"Um...Jeonghan sayang, aku minta maaf...kita...harus batalkan malam ini, Mingyu membuatku bekerja lagi."

Tak terdengar suara apapun kecuali suara napas Joenghan dibalik telepon, aku tahu dia kecewa.

"Cheollie, apa kau tahu sudah berapa kali janji kita selalu batal kerena pekerjaan kan? Aku mengerti, tidak apa." Suara jeonghan benar-benar terdengar seperti seseorang yang kecewa atau mungkin marah.

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku—"

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu minta maaf, maaf darimu sudah banyak. Aku harus mandi, terasa panas sekali disini. Hati-hati dijalan nanti, sampaikan salamku untuk mingyu." Jeonghan memotong ucapanku. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi Jeonghan, sudah hampir dua tahun aku dan Jeonghan menjalin kasih, tapi rasa cintaku padanya tidak pernah sekalipun berkurang.

"Baiklah sayang, Aku mencintaimu. Kau tahu kan?"

"Iya, aku juga. Bye..."

"Bye...Cheonsa"

Telepon dimatikan oleh Jeonghan, rasa kecewa sekaligus sedih yang aku rasakan sekarang, banyak sekali rencana yang kami buat gagal karena pekerjaanku ataupun jadwal Jeonghan sebagai stylist yang padat.

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan angka pukul 5 lima sore, aku segera bersiap-siap sebelum Mingyu datang dan kemudian kembali menceramahiku karena keterlambatanku ataupun segala sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak dilakukan dengan baik. Aku sangat menghargai Mingyu sebagai manager sekaligus menyayanginya seperti keluargaku sendiri. Karna hanya dia yang tahu diriku yang sebenarnya dan setiap nasihat yang dia berikan selalu tepat pada sasarannya.

Bisa kubilang Mingyu sangat tampan, aku hampir saja jatuh hati padanya jika aku tidak ingat dia sudah memiliki kekasih seorang aktor bernama jeon Wonwoo yang sudah hampir 5 tahun dia pacari. Tapi aku sendiri sudah menemukan seseorang yang sangat aku cintai sepenuh hatiku, orang benar-benar dapat mengerti tentang diriku, Yoon Jeonghan. Aku bertemu dengannya saat secara tidak sengaja dia menjadi stylist ku untuk pemotretan sebuah majalah, mata kami bertemu tatap dan kemudian disanalah akhirnya kami mulai menjalin hubungan sampai sekarang ini. Namun akhir-akhir ini, dia sedikit sulit untuk dihubungi dan diajak bertemu karena kesibukannya, dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya dia menyetujui untuk bertemu denganku. Namun sayang, rencana itu kembali batal karena ulah seorang komposer asing yang amatiran itu.

Ketika aku sedang bersiap-siap, pintu kamarku diketuk kemudian Mingyu masuk. Ia sudah siap dan melihat kearahku sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Sudah siap? Kita berangkat?" Ucapnya. Aku mengangguk kemudian mengikutinya dan masuk kedalam mobil.

Diperjalanan, aku dan Mingyu hanya saling diam. Mingyu menyalakan radio dan kemudian melirik kerahku.

"Apa kau sudah tahu apa konsep lagumu untuk comeback selanjutnya?" Tanya Mingyu, aku melihat kearahnya kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku belum tahu, tapi aku ingin untuk laguku saat ini, aku ingin sesuatu dengan konsep yang unik."

Mingyu tersenyum kecil kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan meyakinkan. "Setelah kau bertemu dengan komposer sekaligus produser untuk lagumu ini, kau akan berterima kasih kepadaku, Choi Seungcheol."

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung, apa yang Mingyu maksud dengan kata kata itu?

Mobil berhenti tepat di depan Akkinda cafe, cafe kecil namun terlihat seperti cafe classic yang nyaman. Mingyu menurunkan jendela di kursi penumpang.

"Pergilah, aku akan menjemputmu nanti. Aku ada janji dengen Wonwoo juga. Jangan lupa, meja nomor 17. Bersenang-senanglah." Mingyu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkanku dengan mulut menganga kebingungan. Dia membuat janji dengan Wonwoo dan meninggalkanku disini untuk bertemu dengan orang aneh itu? Dia sudah gila.

Suasana diluar cafe semakin dingin, aku segera masuk ke dalam cafe dan memesan hot chocolatte kemudian mencari tempat duduk dengan nomor 17.

Tak lama setelah pesananku datang, aku memainkan handphoneku dan menunggu orang itu datang. Sudah lewat lima menit, namun orang itu belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Ketika aku sedang bermain dengan game di handphoneku, seseorang datang dan berdiri didepanku.

Aku hampir saja kaget melihat orang yang berada di depanku, seorang pria dengan tinggi sekitar 165cm, bertubuh pendek dengan wajah yang datar, kulit putih bersih, wajahnya seperti fairy yang berada dalam dongeng, matanya yang sipit, dia memakai sweater kuning dan celana levis berwarna putih dan sneakers putih. Apa yang sedang berdiri dihadapanku adalah anak sekolah? Anak SMA?

"Kau..."

"Woozi, Komposer dan produser yang akan bekerja sama denganmu untuk penggarapan lagumu untuk comeback nanti."

Apa ini? Apa ini hal konyol? Apa ini bercanda? Aku harus bekerja sama dengan...anak kecil?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Woozi mengambil tempat duduk di depanku, kemudian memanggil pelayan dan memesan Americano untuk dirinya. Mataku masih menatap dirinya, bagaimana datar dan sikapnya yang acuh tak acuh bahkan seperti anak kecil yang mengerikan namun aku akui dia sedikit...cute?

"Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Woozi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya kepadaku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan kemudian menggeleng, kembali menyeruput coklatku yang sudah tidak panas lagi.

"Baiklah, langsung saja pada intinya, apa kau sudah punya konsep untuk lagumu?" Tanya Wozi. aku menggeleng, mengangkat bahuku acuh.

"Kau produser dan komposernya kan? Aku hanya ingin sesuatu yang unik, menarik dan tentu saja aku ingin laguku melejit seperti biasanya. Kau punya konsepnya?" Ucapku sambil tersenyum sinis. Aku yakin, dia tidak akan menyanggupinya atau mungkin dia akan mengambil beberapa contoh dari lagu-laguku yang lain sebagai referensinya.

Pelayan datang dan mengantarkan Americano yang telah Woozi pesan. Setelah berterima kasih dan pelan-pelan dia menyeruput kopinya, dia menatapku seklias dan melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Unik dan menarik, aku punya lebih dari seratus konsep yang berbeda dan tidak ada satupun yang kuambil sebagai contoh dari konsep lagumu sebelumnya..." Woozi menarik napas, "Aku sudah mempersiapkan untuk konsep yang akan kau bawakan jika kau belum mempunyai ide untuk konsepmu sendiri, tak perlu khawatir... kau hanya perlu mendengarkan musiknya dan aku bahkan sudah menulis lirik lagunya, tapi jika kau ingin menulis lirik lagunya sendiri, silahkan saja."

Sombong sekali orang ini, dia bicara seperti kepada seseorang yang buta akan musik. Apakah dia seburuk ini? Sesombong ini?

"Okay, tapi kita sendiri belum saling mengnalkan diri kan? Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Aku—"

"Choi Seungcheol, nama panggung , tinggi 178cm, kau menyelesaikan pendidikan terakhirmu di Busan, kau berasal dari Daegu, bahkan aku bisa menyebutkan lebih dari itu." Ucap Woozi memotong ucapanku.

Apa lagi ini? Apakah orang ini adalah sasaeng fansku? Tapi jika dia seorang fans, tentu sja dia tidak akan setenang dan semenybalkan ini.

"Wow, apa kau seorang fans? Aku mengetahu tentang diriku begitu banyak, bahkan kau tahu dimana pendidikan terakhirku. Apa kau banyak bertanya pada Mingyu sebelumnya? Wah hebat sekali. Mungkin kau salah satu dari fans ku? Benar?" aku terkekeh, bermaksud meledeknya. Sedangkan dia hanya mengedipkan matanya dengan wajah yang tetap saja tanpa ekspresi.

"Fans? Tidak. Tentu saja aku harus mengetahui latar belakang penyanyi yang akan akan bekerja sama denganku."

"Baiklah baiklah shortie. Sekarang kau juga harus perkenalkan dirimu." Ucapku. Woozi terdiam sesaat, menatap sekilas pada cangkir kopinya kemudian menatap kearahku kembali.

"Lee Woozi, Komposer baru di Pledis Entertainment, Sebelumnya bekerja di Sony Musical Entertainment Amerika. Aku masih satu tahun lebih mudah dari dirimu. Aku asli Korea, sebelum tinggal disini, kampung halamanku ada—"

"Okay, sepertinya cukup. Aku tidak perlu tahu latar belakang kampung halamanmu atau apapun itu. Aku hanya tertarik dengan bidang musikmu." Ucapku sinis, dan apakah mungkin si pendek ini hanya lebih muda satu tahun dariku? Sungguh sulit kupercaya.

Woozi menatap kearahku. Tak lama kemudian, suara handphone terdengar dari arah Woozi, ia segera mengambil handphonenya, menatap kearahku dan kemudian mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ya?...,Aku sudah selesai tunggu sebentar..., baiklah." Woozi menutup teleponnya kemudian tersenyum kepadaku.

"Baiklah Seungcheol-ssi. Lusa kita akan bertemu lagi dikantor, aku menunggumu di studioku di Pledis. Kita akan bicara banyak mengenai penggarapan album ini. Aku pergi dulu."

Belum sempat aku mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Woozi sudah berdiri kemudian sedikit membungkuk kepadaku dan kemudian pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam.

Menarik sekali, baru pertama kali aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tak acuh, sungguh kebalikan dengan rupanya yang sangat cute, manis dan imut itu. Tunggu, apa aku bilang bahwa dia cute? Tidak! Tentu Jeonghan lebih cute dan lebih manis dari pada Woozi.

Tapi, dibalik tatapan Woozi terhadapku, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, seperti aku sudah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Namun aku tak mengingat apapun mengenai hal itu. Tatapan Woozi terhadapku, tajam tapi penuh suatu...pengharapan? sedih? Aku bahkan tak mengerti akan hal itu.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, kemudian segera menghubungi Mingyu untuk segera menjemputku. Setelah aku menghubunginya, sepertinya aku harus menunggu sekitar setengah jam lagi untuk Mingyu sampai ketempatku dari apartment Wonwoo.

Dalam pikiranku saat ini sebenarnya tak ada yang aku pikirkan sama sekali, namun ketika aku bertemu dengan Woozi beberapa saat yang lalu, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang unik dan aneh tentang dirinya. Aku jadi merasa ingin tahu tentang dirinya, bukan karna aku tertarik, namun sosok Woozi ini benar-benar asing namun tak asing bagiku.

Setengah jam berlalu, Mingyu datang dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk didepanku, tempat duduk yang sebelumnya ditempati oleh Woozi.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah menyepakati untuk konsep lagunya?" Tanya mingyu, Aku menggeleng.

"Kami akan bertemu langsung dikantor, mulai saat ini aku akan bekerja sama dengannya. Dia ternyata sudah menjadi staff tetap di Pledis."

Mingyu mengangguk "Lalu apa saja yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

"Mingyu, apa aku bisa minta tolong sesuatu?" tanyaku. Mingyu mengangkat alisnya kemudian menatapku dan mengangguk "Beri tahu aku, Coups."

Aku menarik napas "cari tahu tentang latar belakang Woozi sebelum dia bekerja di Amerika."

Mingyu membelalakkan matanya, seperti seseorang yang benar0benar terkejut "Kau...Tak ingat?"

Aku menatap Mingyu keheranan "Ingat apa?"

Mingyu menggeleng kemudian berdiri. "Ayo pulang, aku lelah sekali hari ini, besok kau tidak ada jadwal, jadi bersenang-senanglah dengan Jeonghan atau apapun itu."

Aku tersenyum senang, kemudian mengikuti Mingyu ke mobil dan kemudian berangkat menuju arah pulang. Namun dibalik itu semua, sosok Woozi masih saja terbayang dalam pikiranku.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Aku berada dipinggiran pantai, berdiri tegak menghadap lautan. Dimana ini? Apa yang sedang aku lakukan disini?. Aku memandang ke sekelilingku, tak ada apapun kecuali seorang anak kecil yang sedang bermain pasir, anak kecil lelaki itu memakai sweater berwarna merah dengan celana baggy yang di gulung sampai mata kaki, rambut coklatnya tertiup angin, namun tak menghalanginya untuk tetap bermain pasir.

Dia sedang mengukir sesuatu dengan sebatang kayu, aku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajahnya karena wajahnya tertutup oleh poninya dan aku hanya melihatnya dari samping. Aku mendekatinya, kemudian berjongkok di hadapannya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit tersenyum kemudian kembali mengukir diatas pasir.

"Selesai!" Ucapnya gembira, memandang ke arahku kemudian tersenyum dengan lebar sampai menampakkan giginya, matanya yang sipit itu hanya membentuk smiling eyes.

Mata yang sepertinya aku kenal itu, aku memandanginya dengan seksama. Siapa anak kecil ini? Dimana aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Anak kecil ini seperti sangat sama sekali tidak asing bagiku.

Aku menunduk, memiringkan kepalaku untuk melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang dia tulis di atas pasir dan kemudian membacanya dengan pelan.

 _'C 3_ _J_ _'_

C? Apa yang dia tulis? Apa maksud dari itu? Hanya sebuah singkatan, satu huruf yang dia tulis dan diukir sedemikian rupa dengan membuat lambang hari dan gambar wajah yang sedang tersenyum.

"C? Siapa dia?" Tanyaku padanya, ia memiringkan kepalanya kemudian mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"C adalah sahabatku! Aku suka dia! Dia juga menyukaiku! Kau tidak boleh tahu!" Ucapnya lantang dengan bibirnya yang dimajukan, membentuk pout yang lucu. Aku tersenyum, memandang lucu kearahnya.

"Aaah...baiklah, kalau begitu, aku janji aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu.. siapa namamu?" tanyaku, dia tersenyum malu kemudian menunduk, menggumamkan namanya yang sama sekali tidak dapat ku dengar.

"Apa? Ulangi lagi?" ucapku.

Anak kecil itu menarik nafas panjang kemudian mulai menyebutkan namanya.

"Namaku ji—"

"CHOI SEUNGCHEOOOLLL!"

Aku membuka mataku kaget, terduduk dengan segera dan memandang kesekeliling. Kamarku. Aku berada dikamarku, aku memandang kepada sosok yang sekarang sedang duduk disampingku di tempat tidur.

Yoon Jeonghan

Aku mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Aku menggosok mataku dengan tanganku kemudian kembali menatap sosok yang sekarang nyata berada disampingku dan itu benar-benar sosok Yoon Jeonghan. Jeonghan terkekeh kemudian mengecup pipiku.

"Selamat pag—ah! Ini sudah siang. Baiklah lupakan. Selamat pagi sayang..."

Akhirnya aku tersadar dari rasa terkejutku, kemudian memberi kecupan dibibir manis milik kekasihku itu dan tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi malaikatku."

Jeonghan mendorong pundakku perlahan kemudian bangun dari tempat tidur sambil menggosok bibir yang barus saja kucium.

"Ewwh! Pergilah menggosok gigi! Nafas pagimu bau sekali sayang!" Ujar Jeonghan sambil berjalan kearah luar kamarku. Aku mengangguk kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi, mengambil handuk kemudian melaksanakan aktifitasku dikamar mandi yang mungkin semua orang lakukan.

Saat aku selesai mandi dan sedang bergosok gigi, aku memandang cermin besar yang ada dikamar mandi, memikirkan tentang mimpi yang baru saja kualami. Mimpi yang kualami seperti pernah terjadi sebelumnya, kejadiannya, dan tulisan yang anak itu ukir diatas pasir. Namun, anak kecil dalam mimpiku masih seperti misteri, mata sipitnya yang menunjukkan eyes smile, rambutnya yang halus saat diterpa angin, bibir tipis anak kecil itu, bahkan struktur wajahnya yang benar-benar tak asing bagiku, namun aku sama sekali tak bisa mengingatnya.

Aku menggeleng, kepalaku mulai terasa sakit. Aku segera menyudahi aktifitasku dikamar mandi kemudian menghampiri jeonghan yang sedang memasak didapur dan memeluknya dari belakang, menyarkan daguku ditas pundaknya sambil memejamkan mataku.

"Aku berangkat dari rumah untuk berbelanja bahan-bahan untuk makan kemudian aku kemari, kau sama saja seperti biasanya, sulit untuk dibangunkan dari tidurmu yang seperti orang mati itu." Ucap Jeonghan sambil mengaduk soup. Aku tersenyum kemudian mencium pipinya.

"Rajin sekali malaikatku ini, kau memang yang terbaik. Kau mau kemana hari ini? Mingyu bilang hari ini jadwalku kosong, kita bisa pergi kemanapun kau mau. Berbelanja, makan, ke taman hiburan, atau kemanapun yang kau inginkan."

Jeonghan menggeleng "Bagaimana kalau kita dirumah saja? Menonton film atau berbincang-bincang, aku sedang malas keluar hari ini. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Coups."

Aku mengangguk, kemudian melepaskan pelukanku dan duduk dimeja makan. Jeonghan mulai mempersiapkan hidangannya, mempersiapkan perlengkapan makan dan menyiapkan makananannya. Kami duduk berhadapan dan kemudian kami segera memulai makan siang yang seharusnya menjadi sarapan ini.

"Coups, besok aku akan pergi ke Jeju selama seminggu untuk menjadi stylist Joshua." Ucap Jeonghan memulai percakapan. Aku memandang Jeonghan dengan tatapan sinis.

"Joshua? Apalagi yang akan dia lakukan sekarang untuk berusaha merebutmu dariku?"

Joshua adalah seorang model ternama Korea yang berasal dari Amerika, karirnya diKorea sangat patut untuk diacungi jempol, dia tidak tertarik dengan tawaran untuk bermain film, yang dia inginkan hanya menjadi seorang model. Namun yang tidak aku sukai, Joshua adalah mantan kekasih Jeonghan, mereka menjalin kasih hampir lima tahun sebelum Jeonghan memergokinya sedang berkencan bersama dengan penyanyi pendatang baru Boo Seungkwan. Setelah putus dari Jeonghan, sekarang Joshua berusaha merebutnya lagi dariku setelah hampir dua tahun aku bersama Jeonghan? Tidak akan pernah kubiarkan.

"Sayang, dengar. Joshua dan aku sekarang hanya berteman, Joshua sendiri sedang mengalami masa galaunya karena Seungkwan putus darinya untuk memacari Vernon, kau ingat dengan Vernon kan? Aku hanya bersikap sebagai teman yang baik dan profesionalitasku sebagai seorang stylist artis. Jangan khawatir sayang, kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu kan?" Jeonghan menggenggam tanganku sebentar sebelum kembali makan.

"Apa?! Seungkwan dengan Vernon? Tidak bisa dipercaya bahwa seorang model tenar seperti Joshua akan dicampakkan oleh seorang penyanyi pendatang baru demi Vernon. Wow! Tapi baiklah aku akan mendukungmu selagi itu masih dalam tahap wajar dan tidak berlebihan. Kau benar, kau harus tetap profesional dalam pekerjaanmu. Tapi ingat! Aku juga mencintaimu sayang, sangat mencintaimu."

Setelah selesai makan dan membereskan rumah, aku dan Jeonghan duduk diatas sofa dengan kepala Jeonghan yang diletakkan diatas pahaku, tanganku menggenggam tangannya dan memainkan jari-jarinya yang panjang dan indah itu.

Setelah beberapa channel tv diganti, akhirnya kami hanya menonton film action yang pernah diputarkan dibioskop, film lamka namun itu adalah favorite Jeonghan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan besok?" tanya Jeonghan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Aku akan ke kantor untuk mempersiapkan single terbaruku, tapi kali ini aku akan bekerja sama dengan komposer baru yang bekerja disana. Dia baru saja kembali dari Amerika dan menjadi staff tetap di Pledis." Ucapku.

Jeonghan membeku seketika, langsung menatap kearahku seketika dengan matanya yang membesar.

"Amerika? Si-siapa dia?" Tanya Jeonghan sedikit terbata-bata.

"Umm.. Namanya Lee Woozi atau apalah. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Jeonghan yang menahan nafasnya saat bertanya kepadaku, kemudian membuang nafasnya lega kemudian kembali memandang ke arah televisi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, semoga komposer baru ini bisa mambuatkanmu lagu dengan konsep yang bagus." Ucap Jeonghan. Aku mengangguk kemudian menunduk, membalikkan wajah Jeonghan kemudian mencium bibirnya perlahan, Jeonghan membalas ciumanku dan kemudian melepaskannya perlahan lalu tersenyum dan kembali memfokuskan matanya ke acara televisi.

"Cheollie... kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu. Jangan pernah cemburu hanya karna aku dekat dengan Joshua dan dia adalah mantan kekasihku. Aku dan dia bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus saling menghindari satu sama lain. Buktinya aku dan dia bisa berteman dengan baik tanpa ada ciri-ciri dia kemballi menggodaku." Ucap Jeonghan. Aku mengelus kepalanya dan mencium sisi keningnya.

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku sayang. Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan rasa cemburuku. Kau bersinar seperti malaikat, sampai-sampai kau membuat mataku dan mata Joshua silau karna keindahanmu."

Wajah Jeonghan memerah kemudian menutup matanya sambil menggenggam tanganku erat, wajahnya tersenyum dan tersipu malu.

"Dasar kau ini! Aku mau tidur!"

"Hey! Kau tidak bisa seperti ini! Heyy Yoon Jeonghaaaan..." Aku mengelitikinya, dia berusaha menahan tanganku. Kami tertawa dan menikmati seharian penuh bersama orang yang kucintai sebelum waktuku habis dengan komposer aneh bernama Woozi itu esok hari.

Menghabiskan waktumu dengan seseorang yang kau cintai itu sangat menyenangkan kan?


	4. Chapter 4

Mingyu memberhentikan mobilnya di depan kantor, kami turun dan memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada petugas yang akan memakirkan mobilnya. Aku menguap, kantukku belum hilang setelah semalaman penuh aku menghabiskan waktu bersama Jeonghan sebelum Mingyu datang dan ikut menghabiskan waktu untuk menonton puluhan film yang diputar di dvd apartmentku.

"Ayolah man!, hari ini kau harus bersemangat, kau sendiri ingin cepat comeback kan?" Mingyu menepuk-nepuk pundakku kemudian sedikit mendorongku masuk. Aku mengangguk, mengusap wajahku kemudian berjalan berdampingan dengan Mingyu.

"Ah! Mr. , tunggu!" Seorang receptionist menghampiriku.

Ia tersenyum sebelum sedikit memberi hormat, "Anda sudah ditunggu oleh di studionya, jika kau belum tahu ruangannya, dia ada di lantai dua ruangan paling ujung sebelah kanan dan anda akan melihat papan namanya dipintunya."

Aku mengangguk bertanya pada receptionist itu, "Jam berapa dia tiba dikantor?"

"Dia...dikantor sejak kemarin sepertinya."

Aku saling bertatapan dengan Mingyu, heran dengan jawaban receptionist tersebut. Woozi tinggal dikantor sejak semalam? Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia pikir kantor ini adalah rumahnya? Merepotkan saja.

"Baiklah, kami akan menemuinya sekarang. Terima kasih." Ucap Mingyu. Ketika kami berbalik badan untuk pergi, receptionist itu memanggil kembali.

"Ya?"

"Maaf , Direktur ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang, dia memintaku untuk langsung menyuruhmu ke ruangannya." Ucap receptionist itu sebelum memberi hormat kembali dan kemudian berbalik ke mejanya.

Mingyu menggaruk lehernya, mengangkat bahu tak acuh kemudian mengisyaratkanku untuk berjalan menuju lift.

"Kau temuilah Woozi dulu, aku akan menyusul. Sepertinya direktur sedang membutuhkan anak kesayangannya."

Aku memutar bola matakku dan kemudian mendecak malas, "Kau terlalu bangga, Mingyu. Yasudah, aku akan menemuinya."

"Tapi aku tidak habis pikir, dia menghabiskan semalaman dikantor? Wow, dia benar-benar pekerja keras." Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin, atau dia memang takut untuk datang terlambat ke kantor jadi dia memilih untuk menghabiskan malamnya disini." Ucapku. Mingyu mengangguk kemudian menatapku.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat apapun setelah melihat Woozi?"

Bel lift berdenting kemudian kami masuk kedalam lift, Mingyu menekan tombol angka 3 untuk ke ruangan direktur dan kemudian menekan angka 2 untukku.

"Ingat apa? Apa aku mengenal Woozi? Atau...sebuah inspirasi? Atau apa?" Tanyaku.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "Tidak ada, sudahlah, lupakan saja."

Aku memandang Mingyu dengan rasa heran. Apa yang sebenarnya harus aku ingat?

Lift berhenti dilantai dua, aku mengangkat bahuku kemudian keluar lalu berbalik dan memandang Mingyu.

"Aku akan menghubungimu begitu aku selesai." Mingyu mengangguk, tak lama kemudian pintu lift tertutup. Aku kembali berjalan sebelum seseorang menepukku dari belakang.

"Hyung!"

Ah! Boo Seungkwan.

"Seungkwan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku. Seungkwan tersenyum malu dan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ah...aku hanya sedang menemani Vernon, jadwalku sedang kosong, jadi aku datang kesini untuk menemaninya sebentar menemui Woozi, komposer yang baru saja tinggal disini."

Vernon? Bertemu dengan Woozi? Mereka saling mengenal? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa hanya aku yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa?

"Oh. Iya aku tahu orang baru itu. Bicara soal kau disini, aku dengar kau mencampakkan Joshua karena Vernon. Apa itu benar?" Ucapku sambil tersenyum kecil. Wajah Seungkwan memerah, tertunduk malu kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku bukan mencampakkan Joshua, hanya saja aku dan Joshua tidak cocok. Sekarang aku lebih nyaman bersama Vernon dan dia menerimaku apa adanya tanpa haru merubah diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku bebas melakukan apapun jika aku bersama Vernon, aku tidak perlu menjaga sikap jika sedang ada dihadapannya. Begitulah. Lalu bagaimana antara kau dan Jeonghan hyung?"

"Ah, inti dari permasalahannya adalah kau yang tidak nyaman dengan Joshua karena Joshua ingin kau menjadi yang dia inginkan. Aku dan Jeonghan? Kami makin saling saling mencintai dan akan terus seperti itu."

Seungkwan mendelik, aku terkekeh. Saat kami sedang berbincang, kami mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Vernon baru saja keluar, dia melihatku kemudian langsung menghampiri kami dan berjabat tangan denganku.

"Hey man! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku.

"Yo man! Ada sedikit urusan mengenai sebuah project dengan Woozi. Kau masuklah, sepertinya dia sudah menunggumu." Jawab Vernon.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Woozi?"

Vernon berpikir sejenak, "Sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu? Baiklah aku pergi dulu, aku harus mengantar Seungkwan ke studionya. See you soon, Man."

Vernon melambaikan tangannya sama halnya dengan Seungkwan yang mengucapkan salam perpisahan kemudian pergi bergandengan dengan Vernon. Aku mengerti alasan Seungkwan pergi meninggalkan Joshua. Joshua adalah seorang model, dan dia ingin pasangannya memiliki standar yang sama dengan Joshua. Maka dari itu, Seungkwan mungkin tidak sanggup kemudian meninggalkan Joshua.

Aku memandang Vernon dan Seungkwan yang berjalan menjauh, mereka memilih untuk menuruni tangga dari pada menggunakan lift, Seungkwan yang berisik dan bersikap kekanakan dapat di terima Vernon dan mereka tertawa bahagia. Sama halnya sepertiku dan Jeonghan tentunya.

Aku berjalan kearah ruangan dipojok, ruangan yang dekat dengan balkon. Dari ruangan Woozi, kita dapat langsung memandang keluar gedung. Aku mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali sebelum masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Tak ada jawaban setelah beberapa saat ku ketuk. Aku mulai kesal dan kemudian langsung memasuki ruangannya dan kemudian tanpa berpikir panjang aku menutu pintunya kembali setelah masuk.

Ruangan woozi sangat besar, namun bukan kantor dan ruang recording seperti milik Bumzu hyung. Diruangan milik Woozi, kau akan disambut dengan ruang dance performance yang full dengan cermin seperti ruang latihan yang berada di lantai lima gedung ini, namun tentu saja tidak sebesar ruang latihan itu, ruang latihan dikantor Woozi tidak terlalu besar namun cukup untuk enam atau tujuh orang. Disamping pintu masuk, akan ada satu set sofa yang sederhana dan terdapat coffee machine atau mini kitchen. Kemudian beberapa meja panjang dan dipojokkan sepertinya adalah ruang recording milik Woozi, hanya satu pintu kecil dengan kunci password dipintunya. Tapi disisi pojok yang lain, ada pintu kecil yang serupa dengan pintu yang sebelumnya, aku yakin itu bukan toilet, karena tidak mungkin Woozi memiliki toilet sendiri di ruangannya. Lalu jika bukan toilet, apa itu? Kamar tidur Woozi? Apa dia tinggal disini? Woozi semakin menjadi misteri.

Aku berjalan mengelilingi ruangannya, melihat kertas-kertas yang berantakan di atas meja panjang disisi dinding.

Kertas musik, kertas-kertas yang berantakan diatas meja ini seluruhnya adalah kertas-kertas dengan tangga nada sekaligus lirik lagunya. Berapa banyak lagu yang dia kerjakan selama ini? Aku sedikit menyanyikan lagunya dengan suara menggumam, lagunya terdengar bagus. Aku tersenyum, membaca lirik lagunya sambil menyanyikannya. Namun tiba-tiba, kertas yang kupegang direbut oleh seseorang, aku menoleh dengan terkejut dan melihat Woozi dengan wajah yang terkejut dan kesal.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengetuk dulu sebelum kau masuk?" Tanyanya dingin. Aku mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh.

"Aku sudah mengetuk beberapa kali, Woozi. Tapi kau tidak menjawabnya, apa kau sebegitu pentingnya sampai aku harus menunggu sampai kau membukakan pintu?!" Jawabku ketus. Woozi terdiam kemudian segera membereskan kertas-kertas yang ada diatas meja.

"Duduklah, kita akan bicara disana." Ucapnya singkat. Tanpa bicara lagi, aku membuat coffee milikku sendiri kemudian duduk di sofa.

Tak lama kemudian, Woozi menghampiriku dan duduk di hadapanku dengan buku dan secarik kertas musik ditangannya.

"Baiklah, langsung saja, aku memintamu kesini untuk memberitahumu konsep yang akan kau gunakan, aku tidak ingin kau merubah konsep yang aku buat. Ini mutlak keputusanku dan bahkan Mingyu, direktur dan Bumzu hyung sudah menyetujuinya."

Aku mengangguk dan melipat tanganku didada, "Apa? Direktur dan Bumzu hyung sudah setuju? Bahkan Mingyu? Sudah berapa lama sebenarnya kau merencakan ini?"

"Lupakan, kau tidak perlu tahu, tugasmu hanya menyanyikannya dan menjalani konsepnya. Aku sudah memikirkannya. Ini adalah lagu yang akan kau nyanyikan dan akan dibuatkan untuk music videonya, lagu ini aku beri judul _Mansae_. Dan ini adalah musik dari lagunya." Woozi mengambil handphonenya kemudian mulai menyalakan musiknya.

Musik semi rapp dan terkesan menarik itu membuatku lupa sesaat akan rasa tidak sukaku terhadap Woozi. Musiknya benar-benar membuat orang bergairah, membangkitkan semangat bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Konsep musiknya benar-benar berbeda dari lagu-laguku sebelumnya. Aku memberinya tepuk tangan setelah musiknya selesai.

"Bagus, aku setuju untuk membawakan lagu ini. Aku akan sedikit berlatih untuk menyesuaikan lirik lagu dengan musiknya, lalu kemudian kau akan mulai memproduseri laguku dan membenarkan beberapa vocalnya. Bagaimana?" Ucapku. Woozi mengangguk kemudian menatapku sesaat sebelum kembali mencatat sesuatru di bukunya.

"Umm... okay, kita akan bertemu lagi nanti. Selain itu, aku juga menyiapkan lagu dengan video klip untuk project dengan Vernon, kau dan Vernon akan menjadi rapper sedangkan aku butuh seorang penyanyi untuk mengisi suara vocalnya."

"Apa? Project? Seperti apa?"

Woozi kembali mengambil handphonenya kemudian kembali memutar musiknya. Alunan musik yang santai namun unik ini terus aku perhatikan dan ku dengarkan urutan nadanya, dia benar-benar membuat musik seperti ini dengan mudahnya yang bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah terbayangkan olehku. Setelah musik berhenti, aku mengangguk puas.

"Aku juga suka ini, namun tentang vocalist, siapa yang akan kau ajak untuk berkolaborasi untuk lagu ini?" tanyaku. Yang membuatku terkejut adalah, Woozi menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu dan belum mempersiapkan untuk ini?

"Aku belum tahu, sebelumnya aku meminta seungkwan untuk menjadu vocalisnya, namun suaranya kurang cocok untuk lagu ini. Kemudian aku meminta bantuan Deokyeom, namun dia juga tidak cocok karena suaranya terlalu tinggi. Untuk sementara ini posisi vocalisnya masih kosong, namun saat kau dan Vernon berlatih nanti, kita akan bersama-sama memikirkan untuk itu." Woozi mengambil handphonya dan kemudian kembali menyimpannya diatas bukunya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya direktur, Mingyu menggeleng dan kemudian mengangkat bahunya.

"Sama seperti kemarin, dia masih sama, "

"Pastikan dia menjaga kondisinya dan jangan buat dia terlalu stress. Lakukan perlahan-lahan saja. Kau paham kan?" Ucap . Mingyu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, . Terima kasih telah membuatnya bekerja dengan Woozi, dan terima kasih karena membuat Woozi bekerja disini." Mingyu sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya tanda terima kasihnya kepada .

menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil, "Aku melakukan ini bukan karena dia, namun aku melihat potensi dan bakat Woozi yang benar-benar patut kuacungi jempol. Dia benar-benar jenius." Ucap .

Mingyu mengangguk dan kemudian kembali berbincang dengan direkturnya mengenai pekerjaan lain yang perlu dibahas.


	5. Chapter 5

Suara musik menggema didalam ruangan Woozi, Woozi duduk di tengah-tengah dance hall sambil menulis beberapa lirik lagu. Ia menarik nafas pelan sebelum ia memandang cermin lebar yang ada dihadapannya, mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian menyentuh dada kirinya, memejamkan matanya kemudian menunduk.

Sebuah instrumen ballad mengalun (*alunan musik Say Yes*), Woozi semakin menundukkan kepalanya, air matanya menetes. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam erat pena yang sedang ia pegang. Tangisnya tanpa suara, namun air matanya deras mengalir.

Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara pintu diketuk, ia segera mengusap air matanya dengan lengan bajunya dan membereskan kertas-kertas yang ada dihadapannya. Ia memastikan wajahnya dicermin agar tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang habis menangis dan kemudian membuka pintunya.

Wajah Mingyu yang pertama kali dia lihat, Mingyu memberikan senyuman kecilnya sebelum masuk keruangan Woozi. Ia berjalan ke dance hall dan duduk sambil berselonjor kaki. Ia menepuk space disebelahnya, Woozi menutup pintu kemudian duduk di samping Mingyu.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya Woozi. Mingyu menooleh kearah Woozi kemudian mengangguk.

"Apa kau mengharapkannya datang bersamaku malam-malam begini?" Mingyu balik bertanya, Woozi hanya diam, memandang kebawah dan memainkan pena yang ada ditangannya.

"Ji..."

"Mingyu, biarkan seperti ini. Aku mungkin tidak sanggup untuk melangkah lebih jauh, aku harus menahan emosiku ketika aku bersamanya." Woozi memotong ucapan Mingyu. Mingyu mengangguk.

"Ini baru permulaan dan kau sudah hampir lepas kendali? Lakukan perlahan, aku akan membantumu."

Namun Woozi menggeleng, "Cukup seperti ini, aku sudah bisa bahagia. Aku bisa bersamanya walaupun sebagai orang lain. Asal aku dapat melihatnya kembali, itu cukup untukku."

Mingyu menarik nafas, "Tapi kenapa?"

"Mingyu, aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaannya bersama Jeonghan, aku tidak ingin masa lalu memberatkannya, biarlah seperti ini. Aku...Jeonghan..." Woozi mulai tidak bisa menahan air matanya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

Mingyu merangkul Woozi, mengusap bahunya. "Menangislah Ji, aku mengerti, jangan ditahan."

Woozi tidak dapat menahan tangisnya. Ia berbalik, memeluk Mingyu dan menangis dipundaknya, kali ini tangisnya benar-benar keluar, air matanya membanjiri wajahnya dan kemeja yang Mingyu gunakan. Mingyu mengusap punggung Woozi perlahan tanpa berusaha menghentikan tangisan Woozi.

"Aku—Aku merindukannya Mingyu, aku sangat merindukannya..." Ucap Woozi disela-sela tangisnya, Mingyu mengangguk.

"Aku tahu, Jihoon... Aku tahu."

Woozi mememluk Mingyu dengan erat, menumpahkan rasa yang tertahan didadanya dengan air mata, ia tidak berkata-kata begitu pula dengan Mingyu.

Aku memutar instrumen yang tadi siang Woozi berikan padaku, mendengarkannya berulang-ulang sambil membaca liriknya. Woozi benar-benar jenius, ia membuat instrumen dan lirik yang sempurna, belum pernah aku mendengar yang seperti ini. Bahkan liriknya pun terkesan seperti ucapan sehari-hari, bukan kata-kata kiasan yang biasanya diungkapkan dalam setiap lagu.

Aku mencoba menyanyikannya dan terus mengulangnya, nadanya mudah untuk dinyanyikan namun sulit ketika itu masuk kedalam taham rapp. Sebenarnya, mudah saja bagiku untuk menyesuaikan instrumen dengan lirik dan nadanya. Tapi untuk lagu ini, sepertinya Woozi benar-benar berusaha untuk mempersulitku dengan beat yang tidak terlalu cepat, namun harus benar-benar dapat menyesuaikan dengan musik yang mengalun.

"Argh! Kenapa ini begitu rumit!"

Aku mematikan instrumentnya, lelah setelah beberapa jam aku harus berlatih sendiri dan tidak langsung diruangan Woozi. Saat aku dan Mingyu kembali ke rumah, ia bilang ia harus kembali ke kantor untuk beberapa urusan, jadi dia hanya mengantarku saja ke rumah. Namun, bicara tentang Woozi, entah mengapa setiap kami berbincang, ia tidak akan pernah memandang langsung ke arahku, ia akan melihat ke arah sekitar kecuali hal itu benar-benar penting untuk diucapkan. Ada yang aneh dengan Woozi, aku benar-benar merasa tertarik untuk mengetahui tentang dirinya.

Handphoneku berdering. ID Jeonghan tertera di layar ponselku, aku tersenyum kemudian segera mengangkatnya.

"Hallo? Coupsie Coupsie Coupsiieeeeee."

Aku tersenyum, suara Jeonghan benar-benar lucu. "Aku disini sayang, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Bagaimana Jeju?"

Aku dapat merasakan Jeonghan tersenyum, "Ah, disini menyenangkan namun sanagat dingin. Untunglah aku membawa mantel tebal, ah! Joshua mengirimkan salam untukmu, ia bilang setelah jadwalnya selesai, dia mengundangmu dan aku untuk premier penerbitan majalah terbarunya, kita akan datang kan?"

Aku mengangguk, sambil mencoret-coret kertas kosong yang ada dihadapanku. "Tentu saja sayang, kita akan datang. Jangan terlambat makan sayang dan jangan lupa untuk minum vitaminmu."

Jeonghan terkekeh, "Aku akan makan sebentar lagi, kami sedang menunggu pesanan. Aku akan kembali beberapa hari lagi, aku merindukanmu, Coups."

"Aku juga merindukanmu Jeonghan, sangat merindukanmu."

Terdengar suara seseorang meneriaki Jeonghan, "Ah! Sayang, makanannya sudah tiba, jangan lupa makan okay? Aku pergi dulu, aku sangat lapar. Sampai jumpa sayang, i love you.."

"I love you too Jeonghan, makan yang banyak!"

Jeonghan tertawa, "Baiklah, bye..." Dan teleponpun dimatikan. Aku tersenyum, terkadang aku kalah oleh makanan, Jeonghan sangat susah menolak jika itu tentang makanan.

Tak lama setelah Jeonghan menelepon, pintu apartmentku terbuka, Mingyu masuk sambil menggendong Woozi dibelakangnya, aku hampir saja tersedak ludahku sendiri, apa yang dia lakukan dengan membawa Woozi pulang? Apa dia mabuk? Benar-benar.

Aku segera menghampiri Mingyu, "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bawa anak ini kesini?!" tanyaku dengan menahan suaraku agar tidak terlalu tinggi.

Mingyu merebahkan tubuh mungil Woozi diatas sofa yang kududuki sebelumnya, "Dia sakit, tubuhnya panas tinggi, dia pingsan di ruangannya."

"Apa? Kenapa? Dan setelah dia pingsan, kau membawanya kemari? Kenapa tidak kau antarkan saja dia kerumah sakit atau ke rumahnya?" tanyaku sambil sedikit melirik wajah Woozi yang kemerahan dan sedikit pucat itu.

"Entahlah, aku pikir membawanya kemari itu lebih baik dan lagi pula aku tidak tahu dimana dia tinggal." Mingyu menghela nafas kemudian menyelimuti Woozi dengan jaketnya.

"Dengar Mingyu, aku tak ingin berurusan apalagi merawat orang sakit. Aku buruk akan hal ini kau tahu itu kan?"

Mingyu mengangguk, "Sementara ini, biarkan dia istirahat, jaga dia sebentar, aku pergi mandi dulu."

Mingyu meninggalkanku di ruangtamu bersama Woozi, ia segera masuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil perlengkapan mandinya sebelum ia kembali menghilang dibalik pintuk kamar mandi. Aku duduk disofa yang lain tak jauh dari Woozi, entah kenapa saat aku memandangi wajah Woozi, aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya dan aku merasa bahwa aku seperti telah mengenal dia sebelumnya, tapi aku tak ingat apapun dan kepalaku selalu saja sakit saat aku mencoba menginat hal yang telah lama berlalu.

Pelan-pelan Woozi membuka matanya, ia mulai sadar dan melihat sekeliling kemudian matanya mengarah kepadaku. Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali kemudian mencoba untuk duduk tanpa melepas pandangannya padaku, namun tangannya masih belum kuat untuk menahan tubuhnya, dia hampir saja jatuh jika aku tidak segera memegang bahunya dan membantunya untuk duduk. Namun setelah duduk, Woozi masih saja memandangiku tanpa berkedip, mulutnya terbuka sambil pelan-pelan tangannya menyentuh pipiku.

"Se-Seungcheol..."

Aku berkedip kebingungan, dia memanggilku dengan nama asliku. Tangannya yang panas itu mengusap pipiku, tangannya mungil dan terasa halus. Aku merasakan hal yang aneh ketika Woozi menyentuh pipiku, seperti seseuatu yang tidak asing dan tidak pernah kurasakan saat Jeonghan menyentuh pipiku, aku terdiam seketika karna sentuhan tangan Woozi.

"Woozi? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya ku pelan. Woozi terhenyak kemudian segera melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku dan tertunduk.

"A-Ah, kenapa aku disini?" Tanya sambil bergeser menjauhiku.

"Ekhem... Mingyu yang membawamu kemari, Mingyu bilang kau pingsan." Ucapku sambil segera duduk disofa.

"Pingsan?" Woozi berpikir sejenak kemudian melihat kearahku. "Aaah..." ia mengangguk.

"Mingyu sedang mandi, kau butuh minum? Akan ku ambilkan." Aku baru saja akan berdiri namun Woozi menggeleng pelan.

"Aku akan pulang, terima kasih dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu dan Mingyu. Sampaikan salamku pada Mingyu." Woozi berdiri perlahan, namun badannya terlihat lemah dan hampir saja jatuh, aku segera memegang tangannya.

"Kau akan pulang seperti ini?! Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucapku. Apa dia sudah gila akan pulang semalam ini dengan tubuh yang seperti ini?!

Mata Woozi terbelalak kemudian menggeleng, "Aku kan menelepon temanku untuk menjemputku." Ia segera mengambil ponselnya disaku celananya. Aku menahan tangannya.

"Aku tak ingin banyak orang tahu dimana aku tinggal, aku ini artis terkenal kan? Bagaimana jika nanti banyak fans datang kemari jika mereka tahu dimana aku tinggal? Ayo aku antar. Kau tinggal tunjukkan saja jalannya."

Tak lama kemudian Mingyu keluar dari kamar mandi, ia bingung melihatku yang sedang memegangi Woozi dan kemudian segera menghampiri.

"ji—Ah maksudku Woozi, bagaimana keadaaanmu? Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Mingyu, aku akan mengantar Woozi, anak keras kepala ini ingin pulang sendiri jadi aku akan mengantarnya." Ucapku, Mingyu melihatku dengan wajah kagetnya kemudian melihat kearah Woozi, Woozi hanya menundukkan kepala tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah, antarkan dia dengan selamat dan pastikan kau langsung pulang."

Aku memutar bola mataku lalu berdecak, "Aku tidak akan mampir kemanapun, lagi pula Jeonghan tidak ada sekarang, dia di Jeju!"

Tubuh Woozi menegang saat aku mengucapkan nama Jeonghan, namun aku tidak menyadarinya. Mingyu langsung melirik Woozi kemudian menatapku kembali.

"Pergilah." Ucap Mingyu singkat. Aku mengangguk kemudian membantu Woozi berjalan keluar rumah dan membantunya menaiki mobil.

Diperjalanan, kami tidak bicara apapun, alamat Woozi sudah ditulis di handphoneku dan sudah tertera dinavigasi. Woozi memandang keluar jendela dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kaca jendela sedangkan tangannya memainkan ujung bajunya, ia menggigit bibirnya sesekali dan benar-benar tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Kami sampai didepan sebuah apartment, seseorang sudah menunggu Woozi di depan pintu apartmentnya saat sebelumnya Woozi meneleponnya dan menintanya untuk menunggunya di depan pintu utama apartment. Woozi hampir saja turun sebelum aku memegang tangannya, menahannya untuk turun.

"Woozi, pastikan kau sembuh sesegera mungkin. Kita harus segera menyelesaikan lagu ini kan?" ucapku sambil sedikit meremas tangannya. Woozi memandang kearah tangannya yang kugenggam kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Selamat malam, Woozi..."

"Selamat malam, Seungcheol..." balas Woozi pelan kemudian turun dari mobil, teman Woozi yang sejak tadi menunggu langsung merangkul Woozi dan membantunya berjalan dengan perlahan.

Aku memndangi Woozi dari belakang sampai dia masuk kedalam gedung Apartmentnya. Entah mengapa, rasa tak suka menghampiriku saat aku melihat teman Woozi merangkulnya dengan erat dan membantunya. Tangan Woozi yang kugenggam masih terasa ditanganku, aku benar-benar seperti sering menggenggam tangan mungil itu. Tangan Woozi benar-benar terasa pas ditanganku, seperti benar-benar membuatku kembali ke masa lalu yang tidak bisa aku ingat sama sekali. Siapa sebenarnya Woozi? Aku nggeleng kemudian segera pergi meninggalkan gedung apartment Woozi.


	6. Chapter 6

_Empat orang pria berlari dengan ceria dipinggiran pantai dengan masih memakai baju sekolah mereka, empat orang sahabat itu saling berkejaran satu sama lain. Adegan kejar-kejaran itupun berhenti ketika salah seorang diantara mereka berhenti dan memandang ketengah lautan._

 _"Ya! Jihoon! Kemari cepat!" teriak Mingyu dari kejauhan, Jihoon melihat kearah teman-temannya kemudian tersenyum dan kembali menatap kearah laut._

 _"Jihoon-ah! Kalau kau tidak kemari sekarang juga, aku akan menyeretmu kemari!" teriak Seungcheol, Jihoon menoleh kemudian tertawa kecil._

 _"Cobalah kalau berani!" Jihoon membalas teriakan Seungcheol._

 _Mingyu menoleh kearah Seungcheol dan menggelengkan kepalanya "Hey, aku sebagai teman yang baik akan menyarankanmu untuk tidak mengganggunya, kau ingat terakhir aku mengganggunya? Aku hampir dipukul dengan gitarnya jika saja Jeonghan tidak datang dan menghadangnya."_

 _Jeonghan tertawa dan mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Mingyu, namun Seungcheol mengangkat bahunya._

 _"Lihat saja, walaupun dia melemparku ke lautan ini dan aku mati. Aku akan rela mati jika itu untuk dirinya." Seungcheol tersenyum sambil memandangi Jihoon yang tengah menutup matanya sambil tetap menghadap ke laut._

 _"Ugh, aku bisa gila mendengar gombalanmu yang seperti ini." Ucap Jeonghan. Seungcheol tersenyum kemudian perlahan ia menghampiri Jihoon tanpa sepengetahuannya. Jihoon yang sedang menikmati kesendiriannya itu langsung terkejut begitu ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan tubuh yang memeluknya dari belakang._

 _"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sendirian Jihoon?" Tanya Seungcheol. Jihoon langsung melepaskan pelukan Seungcheol dan menatapnya dengan wajah yang memerah._

 _"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ugh. Kau tidak lucu!" ujar Jihoon dan langsung meninggalkan Seungcheol, berlari meninggalkannya dan menghampiri Mingyu dan Jeonghan._

 _Seungcheol hanya tersenyum kemudian berjalan menyusul Jihoon dan kedua temannya. Jeonghan yang melihat Seungcheol berjalan dibelakang langsung menghampirinya._

 _"Seseorang sudah ditolak huh?" Jeonghan tersenyum. Seungcheol menatap punggung Jihoon yang berjalan bersama Mingyu dan menggeleng._

 _"Bukan ditolak, aku rasa dia hanya belum menyadari perasaannya untukku."_

 _"Jika itu aku, aku tidak akan menolaknya, Seungcheol..." Ucap Jeonghan pelan. Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan dan menepuk pundaknya._

 _"Ya, jika kau adalah Jihoon.."_

 _Seungcheol berlari menghampiri Mingyu dan Jihoon yang sekarang sedang duduk di tepi pantai memandang kearah lautan, meninggalkan Jeonghan yang tersenyum pahit dan memandangi Seungcheol. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk merasakan perih yang ada di hatinya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya dan ikut duduk disamping Seungcheol._

 _"Ah! Teman-teman, ayo kita ucapkan keinginan kita, cita-cita kita saat kita dewasa nanti, orang dulu bilang...jika kita berdoa saat matahari akan terbenam, doa kita akan terkabulkan." Ucap Mingyu yang duduk disamping Jihoon._

 _"Ah, baiklah... kita mulai secara berurutan, dari mulai Mingyu sampai Jeonghan!" Seungcheol bersemangat._

 _Mingyu berdekhem kemudian berteriak kelautan "Aku berharap, jika aku dewasa nanti, aku ingin memiliki karir yang bagus dan bisa mempunyai kekasih seorang artis terkenalllll!"_

 _Mereka tertawa, bahkan Jihoon mendorong tubuh Mingyu hingga jatuh ke tanah. Mingyu sendiripun tertawa kemudian menatap kearah para sahabatnya itu._

 _"Apa yang salah, kau tahu aku ingin dekat dengan para artis dan kemudian aku ingin memiliki pacar seorang artis. Ah! Terserah padaku! Itu doaku!"_

 _Seungcheol menahan tawanya "baiklah, baiklah Mingyu, itu lucu dan kau tahu? Tuhan akan mendengarmu dan mengabulkan doamu itu!, Jihoon...giliranmu."_

 _Jihoon melihat kearah Seungcheol kemudian menggeleng "Ah, aku ingin jadi yang terakhir, bagaimana kalau Jeonghan duluan?"_

 _Jeonghan bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum lebar, "Aku dulu? Baiklah..." Jeonghan menatap kearah lautan "Dewasa nanti, aku ingin sekali kuliah jurusan design dan bisa menjadi seorang stylist model atau designer ternama dan hidup bahagia dengan orang yang aku cintai." Jeonghan melirik Seungcheol kemudian kembali menatap lautan._

 _"Oooo sangat manis... romantis sekali, baiklah sekarang giliranku..." Seungcheol menarik nafasnya dan berdiri._

 _"Aku harap, suatu hari nanti, aku bisa menjadi seorang rapper dan penyanyi yang terkenal, hidup bahagia dengan menjaga persahabatan kita dan ..." ia menoleh kearah Jihoon yang juga sedang menatapnya "Aku berharap, Orang yang aku cintai, akan hidup bersmaku selamanya..."_

 _Semua terdiam, kemudian Mingyu melirik jihoon dan juga melirik Jeonghan yang matanya memandang Seungcheol dengan sedih, lalu bertepuk tangan memecahkan kesunyian._

 _"Ah, benar. Aku benar-benar ingin menjadi rapper! Aku tahu itu...Jihoon! sekarang giliranmu!"_

 _Mereka bertiga menatap kearah Jihoon, sebaliknya Jihonpun menatap teman-temannya satu persatu kemudian menatap kearah lautan._

 _"Tak banyak yang kuharapkan, aku hanya ingin meneruskan kegemaranku membuat lagu, hidup bahagia bersama keluargaku dan tetap bersahabat dengan kalian semua, selain itu... aku juga ingin hidup dengan orang yang aku cintai tanpa menyakiti siapapun nantinya. Hidup dengan tenang dan bahagia..."_


	7. Chapter 7

Matahari mulai menampakkan cahayanya yang terang dan menyinari kamar Woozi. Ia terbangun, membuka matanya perlahan dan duduk perlahan. Ia memijat kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit pusing.

"Jihoon? Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" tanya Hoshi, teman satu apartment Woozi sekaligus teman sekamarnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hoshi, hari ini aku akan ke kantor, banyak yang harus kukerjakan."

"Tidak Jihoon, kau harus istirahat setidaknya satu minggu dan ini baru dua hari." Hoshi menggeleng kemudian meletakkan bubur di meja samping tempat tidur Woozi.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hoshi, kau bisa mengantarkanku kan? Please?" Ucap Woozi sambil mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yaitu puppy eyes pada Hoshi.

"Ugh! Baiklah, makan dan bersiaplah, aku akan mengantarmu dan pergi ke tempat Deokyeom untuk mengantarkannya ke bandara, dia akan pergi ke Daegu untuk fan signingnya." Hoshi membuang nafasnya kecewa, Woozi tersenyum.

"Kau hanya ditinggal beberapa hari olehnya Hoshi, tidak sepertiku..."

"Ah sudahlah, aku harus menelepon Deokyem. Makan dan habiskan setelah itu pergilah bersiap-siap." Hoshi memotong perkataan Woozi kemudian pergi meninggalkan Woozi yang masih menatap Bubur dimeja dan perlahan ia mengambilnya dan mulai memakannya.

Disela-sela Woozi makan, ia mengingat kembali kejadian dua hari yang lalu saat ia dan Seungcheol banyak menyentuhnya, membantunya berdiri, duduk, bahkan ia menggenggam tangan Woozi saat ia akan turun dari mobilnya. Woozi tersenyum mengingatnya, namun disisi lain Woozi merasa sedih. Ia senang karna Seungcheol mulai bersikap baik dengannya dan mulai dekat dengannya, namun disisi lain, ia sedih karena Seungcheol mengenalnya sebagai Woozi bukan sebagai Jihoon. Woozi segera menghabiskan makanannya kemudian ia bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantornya dan kembali memulai aktifitasnya.

Aku membangunkan Mingyu yang masih tidur terlelap dikamarnya, menggoyangkan badannya dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Hari ini Jeonghan akan pulang dan ia memintaku untuk menjemputnya. Awalnya aku menolaknya karena aku akan latihan di studio, namun Jeonghan tetap memaksa dan ia bilang, dia hanya ingin kujemput dan makan siang bersama.

"Mingyu! Bangun! Antar aku kebandara, Jeonghan akan pulang jam 10 ini. Ayolah Mingyu..."

Mingyu mulai membuka matanya kemudian duduk, matanya yang kemudian menutup kembali dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hari ini kau akan latihan bukan? Tak bisakah dia naik taksi atau semacamnya? Ugh anak itu!" Mingyu menggosok matanya dan kemudian membuka matanya.

"Ayolah, ini tidak akan lama, dia bilang dia ingin sekalian makan siang bersama kita, setelah itu aku akan latihan dan dia bilang dia tidak akan menggangguku dan pulang saat waktunya aku latihan. Ayolah Mingyu, cepat mandi dan besiap-siap!" Aku berdiri dan memukul Mingyu dengan bantalnya.

"Ugh! Seungcheol! Baiklah! Tapi malam ini aku akan pergi dengan Wonwoo dan tidak ada yang boleh menghalangiku!, keluar sana! Aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang." ia berdiri kemudian berjalan dengan lemas ke lemarinya untuk mengambil pakaian ganti dan peralatan mandinya. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, aku dan Mingyu sudah sampai dibandara dan menunggu pesawat dari Jeju mendarat. Aku membenarkan letak topi dan maskerku, aku tak ingin banyak fans yang mengenaliku begitu pula dengan Mingyu yang mengenakan topinya. Tak lama kemudian, Jeonghan dan staffnya muncul keluar kemudian Jeonghan melihat kerahku dan berlari menghampiriku.

Jeonghan memeluk Mingyu sebentar kemudian memelukku dan mencium pipiku, "Kalian benar-benar menjemputku. Aku pasti menyusahkan kalian kan?" Jeonghan mengerucutkan bibirnya, aku menggeleng dan mencubit pipinya.

"Eeey tentu saja tidak, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Cheonsa.." ujarku. Mingyu memutar bola matanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ugh, kalau saja kalian berdua bukan sahabatku, sudah kulempar kalian ke sungai Han."

Jeonghan tertawa "Ayo, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang sebelum banyak yang mengenali mu, Coups." Jeonghan menuntun tanganku kemudian berjalan keluar airport diikuti oleh Mingyu.

"Aku harus mampir ke kantor sebentar untuk menitipkan dokumen untuk direktur Han, setelah itu baru kita makan siang." ucap Mingyu saat kami dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Kenapa tidak nanti saja? Setelah makan siang, kita kekantor dan kau bisa memberikan dokumen itu pada direktur Han dan aku akan latihan, ah hari ini aku akan latihan sendiri lagi sepertinya." Aku merebahkan kepalaku dipundak Jeonghan dan menutup mataku.

"Oh? Sendirian? Kemana komposer barumu itu sayang?" Tanya Jeonghan. Mingyu melirik Jeonghan sekilas lewat kaca spionnya.

"Aku harus memberikannya sekarang, direktur Han sudah menghubungiku barusan. Komposer yang menanganinya sedang sakit, jadi untuk sementara ini, dia akan berlatih sendiri untuk menyesuaikan musiknya."

Mulut Jeonghan membentuk huruf o dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Okay, kita bisa ke kantor kemudian setelah itu kita akan makan siang luar, aku sudah bosan dengan makanan sekitar kantor kita." Kataku. Mingyu mengangkat bagunya sambil berkata terserah dan kemudian kami menikmati perjanan dengan santai manuju kantor.

Akhirnya kami tiba dikantor. Aku, Jeonghan dan Mingyu masuk kedalam lobby kantor. Aku berjalan didepan disusul Mingyu dan Jeonghan yang bejalan berdampingan. Aku baru saja akan pergi menuju receptionist saat aku melihat Woozi yang akan pergi menuju lift. Apa dia sudah sehat? Dilihat dari cara dia berjalan, sepertinya kondisinya masih kurang baik. Ia tidak sadar jika aku berada tak jauh darinya, meja receptionist dan lift jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh.

"Oh? Itu Woozi. Woozi!" Aku memanggilnya, Mingyu dan Jeonghan menoleh kearah Woozi. Woozi berbalik melihatku, kemudian ia berdiri membeku ditempatnya.

Jeonghan membeku, menatap Woozi dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka karena terkejut melihat Woozi, Mingyu melirik Jeonghan dan Woozi secara bergantian dengan pandangan khawatir. Sedangkan Woozi, ia membeku menatap lurus kearah Jeonghan. Dadanya berdegup kencang, ini baru pertama kali ia kembali bertemu dengan Jeonghan setelah kejadian itu.

Aku menghampiri Woozi, diikuti oleh Jeonghan dan Mingyu. Mata Woozi masih menatap lurus bergantian padaku, Mingyu dan Jeonghan.

"Ah, kau sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang, Woozi?" tanyaku. Woozi menatapku kemudian sedikit mengangguk kemudian matanya kembali sesekali menatap Jeonghan.

"Baguslah, kita bisa melanjutkan latihan hari ini. Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan lagu ini." Ucapku. Woozi menatap Mingyu kemudian ia menunduk.

"Ah! Woozi, perkenalkan. Ini Jeonghan, dia stylist artist untuk beberapa majalah Korea segaligus kekasihku, dan Jeonghan... Ini Woozi, dia adalah komposer baruku sekaligus produser dari albumku nanti."

Jeonghan dan Woozi berjabat tangan, baik Jeonghan maupun Woozi tidak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Mereka hanya sedikit melempar senyuman kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

"A-Aku... harus ke toilet." Ucap Woozi kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

"Coups, aku harus ke toilet juga, Mingyu...jangan kemana-mana, kau harus memberikan dokumen itu pada direktur Han kan? Aku tidak akan lama. Hanya sebentar." Jeonghan tersenyum kemudian berjalan mengikuti Woozi dari belakang menuju toilet.

Woozi masuk kedalam toilet dan menatap dirinya dicermin. Ia tidak percaya bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan Jeonghan seperti ini. Bukan karena dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Jeonghan, namun ia hanya belum siap untuk bertemu dengan sahabatnya yang sekarang sekaligus adalah kekasih orang Woozi cintai sekian lama.

Tak lama kemudian, Jeonghan masuk dan menghampiri Woozi. Ia dan Woozi saling bertatapan, Jeonghan masih tidak percaya jika orang yang selama ini dia takuti untuk kembali, ternyata benar-benar kembali.

"Jihoon..." ucap Jeonghan pelan, Woozi tersenyum kecil.

"Hai, Jeonghan..." Woozi berkata pelan.

"Kau..kembali jihoon. Kau kembali... bagaimana dan...kenapa?! kenapa kau harus kembali?" Jeonghan tidak dapat menahan rasa masih tidak percayanya akan kehadiran Woozi dihadapannya.

"kenapa? Kau tidak senang kalau sahabatmu kembali?" Woozi tersenyum pahit, Jeonghan menggeleng.

"Aku senang sahabatku kembali, tapi apa sebenarnya yang mambuatmu kembali?" tanya jeonghan dengan wajah kebingungannya. Woozi berbalik, menatap dirinya dicermin kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Aku kembali karena aku ingin mengembalikan semua pada tempat yang seharusnya."

Jeonghan membeku mendengar perkataan Woozi. Tangannya mengepal, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, ia menatap Woozi di cermin yang sedang tersenyum dan menutup matanya.

"Jihoon, apa maksudmu? Kau...tidak mungkin, kau tidak akan melakukannya Jihoon."

Woozi kembali menatap Jeonghan kemudian berjalan mendekatinya dan menepuk pundaknya, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir Jeonghan, ayo...Seungcheol dan Mingyu pasti sudah menunggumu."

Woozi berjalan keluar toilet, meninggalkan Jeonghan yang masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa kagetnya dengan apa yang terjadi. Bertemu seseorang yang paling ia khawatirkan untuk kembali, ia tak ingin Seungcheol kembali mengingatnya.

 _'Aku kembali karena aku ingin mengembalikan semua pada tempat yang seharusnya.'_

Kata-kata Woozi masih terngiang dikepalanya. Ia menggeleng, menatap dirinya di cermin dan mengepalkan tangannya, "Tidak Jihoon, kau tidak akan melakukannya..."

"Argh! Kemana Jeonghan, kenapa lama sekali." Aku melihat sekeliling, berdiri di tengah-tengah lobby sambil menoleh kearah jalan menuju toilet.

"Entah..." Jawab Mingyu pelan. Mingyu menggigit bibirnya, menatap ke arah yang sama denganku.

 _'semoga mereka berdua tidak saling memakan satu sama lain'_ ucap Mingyu dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat Woozi kembali berjalan menuju lift tanpa menoleh kearahku. Jalannya terkesan cepat, wajahnya terlihat sedikit seperti orang yang sedang panik.

"Woozi!" Aku memanggilnya, Woozi menoleh kemudian berhenti dan perlahan berjalan kearahku.

Tak lama kemudian Jeonghan datang dan berjalan dengan cepat kearahku dan langsung berdiri diampingku dan menggandeng tanganku sambil tersenyum kearahku kemudian tersenyum pada Woozi.

"Lama sekali, ayo kita makan. Ah! Woozi, bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersama kami untuk makan siang?" Tanyaku. Woozi terdiam, memandang kearah Mingyu kemudian menggeleng.

"Terima kasih, aku harus kembali ke ruanganku untuk mempersiapkan latihan kita nanti, Vernon juga akan datang siang ini." Jawab Woozi sedikit tersenyum.

Aku menggeleng, tak sengaja melepaskan genggaman Jeonghan dan kemudian merangkul Woozi, "Ayolah produser kecil, kita hanya akan makan siang sebentar. Benarkan Mingyu? Aku berjanji jika kau ikut makan siang bersama kami, aku akan berlatih dengan serius!"

Woozi hanya diam sambil sesekali melirik Mingyu dan Jeonghan, kemudian aku menyeretnya dengan cara merangkulnya untuk berjalan bersama kami. Aku berjalan bersama Woozi sedangkan Mingyu dan Jeonghan berjalan dibelakang kami.

-Third person POV-

Seungcheol, Jihoon, Jeonghan dan Mingyu duduk di restaurant yang tidak jauh dari kantor Pledis. Seungcheol duduk diantara Jeonghan dan Jihoon, sedangkan Mingyu duduk dihadapan Seunngcheol. Mereka makan dengan diam, sesekali Jeonghan memberikan perhatian lebih pada Seungcheol dengan cara menyuapinya atau membersihkan sisa makanan dipinggiran mulut Seungcheol. Jihoon hanya menatap kemesraan mereka berdua sambil menahan perih di hatinya, sedangkan Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya terhadap perlakuan jeonghan dan sesekali menatap dengan kasihan kepada Jihoon.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengantarku setelah makan siang ini?" Tanya jeonghan pada Seungcheol. Seungcheol menggeleng dan menggengam tangan jeonghan sebentar.

"Maaf sayang, aku tidak bisa...aku harus menyelesaikan albumku sesegera mungkin. Kau bisa pulang dengan Mingyu kan?"

Mingyu menoleh kemudian menunjuk Seungcheol dan jeonghan dengan sumpitnya, "Hey! Kenapa aku yang harus mengantar princess ini? Gezzz aku ada janji dengan Wonwoo!"

Jeonghan melirik Jihoon yang tetap makan dengan perlahan tanpa memandang kearah siapapun kecuali kepada makanannya.

"Mingyu, kau ini kan temanku...sahabatku, lagipula apartment wonwoo itu searah dengan apartmentku. Ayolah ..." Jeonghan mencubit pipi Mingyu yang kemudian ditepis oleh tangan Mingyu.

"Fine! Gezz kenapa aku harus berteman dengan kalian!"

"Karna kita adalah idiot!" Seungcheol tertawa, jihoon mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatap Seungcheol karena terkejut dengan kata-kata yang selalu seungcheol ucapkan jika siapapun bertanya mengenai persahabatan mereka. Seungcheol menoleh kearapa jihoon dan menaikkan alisnya.

"Ada apa woozi?"

Jihoon menggeleng kemudian kembali menyendok makanannya. Seungcheol tersenyum kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambut woozi.

"Cute puppy..."

Jihoon, mingyu dan jeonghan menatap seungcheol bersamaan. Namun wajah Jeonghan ter;ihat seperti seseorang yang panik, sedangkan Mingyu dan Jihoon menatap seungcheol dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa?" tanya seungcheol kebingungan. Mereka bertiga menggeleng kemudian kembali makan dengan pikiran mereka yang berantakan.


	8. Chapter 8

_Seungcheol berlari keluar dari kelasnya, berlari dengan secepat kilat di koridor sekolah setelah setengah jam bel sekolah berbunyi. Ia berbelok kepintu belakang sekolah, memutar melalui halaman sekolah kemudian pergi ke taman sekolah._

 _Matanya tertuju pada sosok Mingyu, Jihoon dan Jeonghan yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon besar. Jeonghan yang sedang asyik menggambar, sedangkan Mingyu yang sedang fokus memperhatikan Jihoon yang sedang bermain dengan gitarnya,menyanyikan sebuah lagu bersamaan. Seungcheol tersenyum menatap ketiga sahabatnya itu, kemudian menghampiri mereka dan duduk bersandar pada pohon tepat disebelah Jihoon._

 _"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Mingyu, Seungcheol hanya melirik Mingyu kemudian menutup matanya._

 _"Guru itu benar-benar keterlaluan, dia memintaku untuk menulis essay sebagai hukumanku." Ucap Seungcheol sambil mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat. Jeonghan mengabil sapu tangan dari saku calananya kemudian mengusap dahi Seungcheol dengan itu. Seungcheol tersenyum, mengambil sapu tangan itu dari tangan Jeonghan dan mengusap keringatnya sendiri._

 _"Seharusnya kau memperhatikannya tadi, bukan asyik tertidur dikelas." Ucap Jihoon sambil tetap fokus pada gitarnya tanpa melihat kearah Seungcheol sedikitpun. Jihoon dan Seungcheol saat itu memiliki kelas yang sama dalam mata pelajaran sejarah. Seungcheol menoleh kearah Jihoon kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke beahu Jihoon._

 _"Pelajarannya sangat membosankan, dan lagi pula Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, Ji?" tanya Seungcheol dengan suara manja._

 _Jeonghan memukul pelan paha Seungcheol kemudian memutar bola matanya._

 _"Kita duduk berjauhan,dan aku tak ingin ikut dalam hukuman mu itu."_

 _Seungcheol kemudian melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Jihoon, menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Jihoon._

 _"Ugh! Stop your lovely dovey here guys!" ucap Mingyu dengan bahasa inggrisnya yangmasih berantakan. Jihoon tertawa sedangkan Seungcheol hanya mempererat pelukannya pada Jihoon dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Mingyu. Sedangkan Jeonghan, dia hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Seungcheol dan Jihoon bergantian. Ada rasa cemburu dihatinya, bukan rahasia lagi diantara mereka berempat bahwa Jeonghan menyukai Seungcheol, namun dengan secara halus Seungcheol mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki perasaan suka pada Jihoon semenjak mereka saling mengenal saat mereka pertama kali bertemu pada umur sembilan tahun. Disisi lain, Jihoon juga menyimpan rasa pada Seungcheol sejak lama, namun semenjak Jeonghan mengatakan dia menyukai Seungcheol, Jihoon terpaksa memendam rasa itu. Ia tahu bahwa Seungcheol menyukainya, namun Jihoon memandang Jeonghan dan tidak ingin persahabatan mereka rusak karena cinta._

 _"Ugh! Kenapa aku bisa bersahabat dengan kalian!" Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya dan bersandar pada sisi pohon yang lain._

 _"Karna kita adalah idiot!" jawab Seungcheol sambil tertawa diikuti oleh Jeonghan dan Jihoon._

 _"maaf, tapi aku bukan idiot.." ucap Jihoon sambil memukul pelan lengan Seungcheol. Seungcheol mengangguk kemudian melirik Jeonghan sambil tersenyum kemudian menatap Jihoon yang mulai menulis lagu kembali._

 _"Kau memang bukan idiot, Jihoon... kau ini cute puppy.." ucap Seungcheol._

Seungcheol menghentakkan kakinya kesal, ia mulai tidak sabar dengan sikap Jihoon yang dingin saat latihan. Vernon menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian kembali mempelajari rappnya.

"Argh! Kenapa ini begitu rumit, nada yang naik turun dan tempo yang yang beralun ini." Seungcheol mengacak rambutnya, Jihoon menoleh kemudian kembali menulis point-point pada notebooknya.

"Kau ini kan rapper ternama dan serba bisa, harusnya nada seperti ini tidak sulit bagimu." Ucap Jihoon dingin. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menenangkan Seungcheol, namun keadaan yang membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan vocalisnya?" tanya Vernon. Woozi terdiam dan berpikir sejenak begitu pula dengan Seungcheol.

"Aku belum tahu, tapi bagaimana jika kita kembali latihan sekarang untuk project ini. Sementara ini aku yang akan menjadi bagian vocalistnya, suaraku memang tidak cocok tapi mungkin sedikit membantu untuk latihan kalian." Ucap Jihoon, Vernon mengangguk.

Seungcheol dan Vernon kembali mulai bernyanyi setelah Jihoon memberi mereka aba-aba. Saat bagian vocalist, Jihoon mencoba menyanyikannya. Mata Vernon dan Seungcheol terhenyak dan menatap Jihoon dengan pandangan kaget. Saat Jihoon berhenti, tak satupun dari Vernon dan Seungcheol yang melanjutkan bagian mereka. Mereka masih menatap Jihoon dengan wajah yang kaget.

"Apa? Ayo lanjutkan..." ucap Jihoon sambil menatap Vernon dan Seungcheol bergantian.

Seungcheol menggeleng, "Lee Woozi!, kau saja yang menjadi vocalnya, aku tidak menyangka suaramu akan sebagus ini!"

" benar Woozi, sebaiknya kau saja yang menjadi vocalist untuk lagu ini. Aku pikir tidak masalah jika kau ikut andil dalam lagu ini sebagai vocalistnya. Direktur pasti menyetujuinya." Ucap Vernon sambil mengangguk dan kemudian meminum air mineralnya.

"Ah! Masalah orang tua itu biar aku yang urus. Tenang saja. Aku mohon Woozi, produser kecilku, kau akan membantuku untuk ini kan?" tanya Seungcheol sambil merangkul Jihoon yang sedang menunduk, berfikir untuk mengambil tawaran tersebut.

Jihoon menarik nafas "Baiklah, tapi jika ini gagal, aku tak ingin kau dan kau membunuhku." Ucap Woozi sambil menunjuk antara Vernon dan Seungcheol.

"Yass!" teriak Vernon dan sengcheol bersamaan sambil melakukan hi-five.

Jihoon tersenyum, ia senang menikmati moment kecilnya bersama Seungcheol walaupun sebagai orang lain. Seungcheol melirik Jihoon dari cermin kemudian menggenggam tangannya. Jihoon menoleh kearah Seungcheol dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya, namun Seungcheol tetap memegang tangannya dengan erat.

"Seungcheol apa yang kau lakukan?!" bisik Jihoon dengan nada memperingatkan. Seungcheol hanya mengangkat bahunya kemudian kembali fokus pada kertas lagu yang sedang ia pegang. Jihoon hanya tersenyum kecil, namun disisi lain ia mengingat Jeonghan adn segera melepaskan lengannya dari tangan Seungcheol.

Ponsel Vernon berdering, menghentikan mereka dari latihan yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Hallo? Ahh~ Seungkwanniee.. aku sudah selesai...baik aku akan menjemputmu sekarang, ah sudahlah kau tidak perlu mandi, aku sudah tahu bau mu... hahaha baiklah... bye."

Seungcheol terkekeh, "Seungkwan?"

Vernon mengangguk, "aku akan pulang sekarang, Seungkwan sudah menungguku..." Vernon berdiri kemudian membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan dibantu oleh Jihoon.

"Baiklah, minggu depan kita akan langsung recording berhubung formasinya sudah lengkap, setelah recording.. kita akan menyelesaikan untuk pembuatan MV nya." Jihoon berdiri disusul oleh Vernon dan Seungcheol. Vernon mengangguk kemudian berpamitan dan pergi keluar studio dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ah...dasar Vernon.." ujar Jihoon yang lebih lebih tepatnya berbisik pada diri sendiri. Seungcheol menoleh kemudian melihat jam di dinding, sudah meunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"Woozi, ayo pulang, Mingyu sudah menunggu dibawah...aku dan Mingyu bisa mengantarmu."

Jihoon menggeleng kemudian membereskan segala perlengkapan distudionya, "Tidak perlu, terima kasih... pergilah duluan, aku akan pulang bersama temanku. Pergilah" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Seungcheol menoleh kearah ruangan yang berada dipojokan, "woozi, boleh aku tanya ruangan apa itu?"

Jihoon menoleh kearah ruangan yang ditunjuk Seungcheol, matanya terbuka lebar dan ia menggigit bibirnya.

"itu...itu hanya ruangan tempat aku menyimpan barang-barangku saja, sejenis gudang."

Seungcheol mengangguk kemudian menepuk pundak Jihoon, "aku akan pulang dulu, pastikan kau pulang dengan selamat." Seungcheol kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Jihoon yang memandangi punggung Seungcheol sampai ia menutup pintu ruangan Jihoon dari luar.

Jihoon menunduk, kertas yang sedang ia pegang ken=mudian jatuh berserakan. Jihoon menjatuhkan dirinya terduduk, kemudian ia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Sungguh berat bagi dirinya untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak terlalu jauh melangkah. Tentu saja dia ingin Seungcheol mengingatnya, mengingat semua moment yang ia dan Seungcheol lakukan bersama.

Andaikan saja dia tidak pergi setelah kejadian itu terjadi. Andaikan saja dia tidak meninggalkan Seungcheol saat kejadian itu terjadi. Andaikan saja Jeonghan tidak mengingkari janjinya. Andaikan saja ... Jihoon menggeleng, semuanya sudah terjadi dan sudah terlambat, kini saatnya Jihoon berusaha untuk kembali membuat Seungcheol mengingatnya secara perlahan, ia tidak ingin tergesa-gesa, karna itu akan membuat Seungcheol kesakitan dan dia tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Mingyu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, ia menggosok matanya karna kantuk yang masih menyergapnya sedangkan perutnya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Dia hampir sja masuk ke kamarnya sebelum ia melihat Seungcheol yang sedang mondar-mandir di sekitaran ruang tamu, wajahnya serius sedang berfikir, tangannya tetap dalam saku celananya. Dia berhenti sejenak, menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian kembali mondar-mandir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini sudah jam 3 pagi!" Mingyu menghampiri Seungcheol. Seungcheol menoleh kearahnya, menatap Mingyu kemudian menariknya dan menuntunnya duduk dengan paksa.

"Ada apa? Aku lelah, aku mengantuk, apa kau tidak bisa membiarkanku istirahat sebentaaarrr saja.." ucap Mingyu sambil mengibaskan tangannya dari genggaman Seungcheol dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, memejamkan matanya.

"Mingyu-ah, sebenarnya ... ada apa antara aku dan woozi?" tanya Seungcheol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari meja. Mingyu seketika kehilangan rasa kantuknya, kemudian dia duduk menegakkan dirinya, manatap Seungcheol dengan terkejut.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Mingyu, Seungcheol menoleh kearah Mingyu kemudian kembali menatap kebawah.

"Enatahlah Mingyu, setiap aku menatap matanya...aku seperti merasakan sesuatu, seperti... aku sering menatap matanya, seperti.. ah! Bahkan aku kelepasan menggenggam tangannya dan... ada rasa yang sepertinya pernah kurasaan tapi bukan dengan Jeonghan. Jangan salah paham dulu, aku mencintai Jeonghan... tapi woozi... ada apa sebenarnya, aku seperti sudah mengenalnya lama sekali." Ucap Seungcheol perlahan. Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya, dadanya berdegup kencang.

 _'mungkinkah dia ingat?'_ ucap Mingyu dalam hati.

"Mingyu, kau tau tentang penyakit _neuresthenia_ yang aku derita. Aku tidak bisa mengingat masa laluku setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Apa ada hubungannya antara aku dan woozi sebelum ini?" tanya Seungcheol yang kemudian menoleh kearah minyu dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Mingyu terdiam, memikirkan apa yang harus dia katakan. Dia sudah berjanji pada Jeonghan dan bahkan pada keluarga Seungcheol jika dia tidak akan memberi tahu tentang masa lalunya. Mingyu juga berjanji pada Jihoon, jika Mingyu tidak akan memberi tahunya dan akan membiarkan Seungcheol mengingat masa lalunya termasuk Jihoon dengan cara Jihoon sendiri.

"Mingyu... setiap aku terdiam, secara tak sengaja, aku akan memikirkan woozi." Seungcheol mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Mingyu menyentuh pundak Seungcheol, "tidurlah, mungkin kau hanya kelelahan setelah latihan kerasmu hari ini."

Seungcheol mengangguk, mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Mingyu kemudian berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Sedangkan Mingyu, dia mulai memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kantuknya sudah hilang seketika, disatu sisi ia ingin memberikan Jihoon kembali kebahagiaannya dengan Seungcheol, namun disisi lain...Jeonghan sudah berada disisi Seungcheol. Mingyu segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan pergi ke apartment wonwoo untuk menenangkan dirinya.

 _'mungkin jika di tempat wonwoo, aku akan bisa merasa lebih baik'_


	9. Chapter 9

Siang yang terik. Seungkwan sedang duduk menunggu Vernon disebuah cafe dekat dengan studio tempat Seungkwan latihan. Ia membuka lembaran kertas pada bukunya, kembali membaca note-note pada tangga lagunya dan menyanyikannya dengan nada yang rendah sambil berbisik agar tidak mengganggu para customer lainnya.

Seungkwan sedang fokus bernyanyi sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa seseorang sudah duduk di depannya dan memperhatikannya bernyanyi. Seungkwan masih saja menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ia merasa bahwa nada yang dia nyanyikan salah. Pria yang memperhatikannya tersenyum saat melihat Seungkwan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tak sengaja Seungkwan menoleh ke depan dan gerakannya pun langsung terhenti begitu ia melihat siapa pria yang sedang duduk dihadapannya itu.

"J-Joshua..."

Joshua tersenyum kemudian mengangkat alisnya, Seungkwan menoleh ke sekeliling cafe, mencari sosok Vernon yang belum juga muncul batang hidungnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Seungkwan. Joshua tersenyum.

"aku hanya mampir sebentar sebelum berangkat ke kantor, ini jam makan siang kan? Aku mampir membeli ice Americano sampai aku melihat kau sedang disini. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Joshua. Seungkwan menggaruk pipinya karna salah tingkah.

"menuggu Vernon tentu saja, kami berjanji akan makan siang bersama. Dia masih berlatih bersama dan Woozi."

Joshua mengangguk, dia berfikir mungkin ini kesempatannya untuk mengambil hati Seungkwan kembali dan merubah dirinya untuk Seungkwan agar Seungkwan bisa kembali padanya.

"Seungkwan—"

"Oh? Hey Josh" tiba-tiba saja Vernon muncul dan berdiri disamping Seungkwan. Seungkwan yang sedang meminum ice coffeenya hampir saja memuncratkannya kewajah Joshua jika saja dia tidak menahannya. Joshua menoleh kearah Vernon kemudian tersenyum sambil berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat.

"Hey man, how are you?" tanyanya. Vernon mengangguk kemudian berjabat tangan dengan Joshua.

"I'm good man, what are you doing here with...him?" tanya Vernon sambil melirik Seungkwan yang sedang menatap Vernon dan Joshua bergantian.

"Nothing much man, just talking... well, i'm not going to take him for you. Don't worry." Ucap Joshua sambil tersenyum sinis pada Vernon. Vernon menatap johsua sengit kemudian Seungkwan berdiri dan Vernon merangkulnya.

"right, it's okay man. I just asking you..." Vernon mengangkat bahunya acuh walaupun dihatinya tersimpan rasa emosi.

"alright, i have to go. See you next time guys." Ucap Joshua sambil mengacak rambut Seungkwan.

Seungkwan segera menepis tangan Joshua, "Hey man! Douunt _pouch_ meeeh!" teriak Seungkwan. Vernon dan Joshua menatap Seungkwan , Vernon mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Seungkwan dan berbisik

"apa maksudmu...don't touch me?"

Seungkwan menoleh ke arah Vernon dan Joshua, wajahnya memerah menahan malu karna pengucapannya yang salah. Ia langsung memeluk Vernon dari samping dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Vernon.

Joshua hanya tersenyum sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar cafe. Ia kembali menatap Seungkwan yang malu-malu dan Vernon yang tertawa dengan hal lucu yang dilakukan Seungkwan. Joshua tersenyum pahit, ia menyesali dirinya yang dulu memperlakukan Seungkwan secara cuek dan tidak memperhatikannya dan menginginkan Seungkwan menjadi apa yang dia inginkan. Sekarang ia menyadari, bahwa Seungkwan yang asli, Seungkwan yang menjadi dirinya sendiri lebih baik dan lebih dapat membuat hatinya berdesir kembali untuknya.

Seungcheol keluar lift setelah makan siang menuju ruangan Jihoon. Seungcheol merasa kesal, lagi-lagi Mingyu meninggalnya untuk latihan sendiri karena Mingyu harus menjemput Wonwoo ke apartmentnya dan mengantarnya untuk syuting iklan terbarunya, sedangkan dia tidak bisa melibatkan Jeonghan untuk hal ini karena Jeonghan memiliki jadwalnya tersendiri sebagai seorang stylist.

"Kim Mingyu! Lihat saja nanti! Dasar manager tidak bertanggung jawab!" gerutunya.

Ia baru saja membuka pintu dan hampir menerobos masuk saat ia melihat Jihoon yang berdiri di hadapan cermin di ruang latihan, menatap secarik kertas yang dipegangnya kemudian bergantian menatap cermin yang ada di hadapannya. Seungcheol masuk tanpa suara dan berdiri tak jauh dari pintu agar Jihoon tidak melihatnya dan memergokinya sedang memperhatikannya.

Jihoon mulai memejamkan matanya, menarik nafasnya kemudian mulai bernyanyi

 _Say Yes (eng trans lyrics)_

 _'i want to see you_

 _i want to see you so much_

 _i know it's not allowed_

 _but i try to turn back time_

 _i lean on the side of the room_

 _and call your name, say yes_

 _but only forgotten voice comes back_

 _oh you're so pretty, you're so soft_

 _if you still have those memories_

 _that seemed so fragile_

 _you say, you say_

 _you used to sing_

 _this song with me_

 _when you are alone at night i stay_

 _i love you , i love you_

 _i'm always waiting for you like this_

 _tell me to just stay_

 _you, say yes_

 _can you say, can you say_

 _i couldn't let you go_

 _even if i keep singing_

 _this melody, the is no response_

 _oh you're so pretty, you're so soft_

 _if you still have those memories_

 _that seemed so fragile_

 _you used to sing_

 _this song with me_

 _for the happy day, i pray_

 _i love you , i love you_

 _i'm always waiting for you like this_

 _tell me to just stay...'_

suara Jihoon mulai melemah, suaranya mulai parau, Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya, ia bernyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan. Lirik lagunya ia tulis untuk Seungcheol, Jihoon jatuh terduduk. Dia menangis sesegukan berusaha agar suaranya tidak membesar, dia menutup tangannya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Seungcheol terdiam dan terpaku memandang sesuatu yang dihadapannya. Hatinya bergetar, entah kenapa ia merasakan bahwa lagu yang sedang Jihoon nyanyikan berkaitan dengannya, dia merasakan perih yang Jihoon rasakan. Perlahan Seungcheol mendekat, berdiri disisi kiri Jihoon kemudian duduk disampinya. Seungcheol memegang pundak Jihoon perlahan, ia tetap diam. Jihoon terhenyak, ia memandang Seungcheol kemudian berusaha untuk berdiri dan pergi, namun Seungcheol menahannya dengan memegang kedua bahu Jihoon. Mereka saling menatap sampai Seungcheol menarik Jihoon dalam pelukannya. Jihoon terkejut pada awalnya, namun dia tak bisa menahan kembali air matanya, ia kembali menangis.

Jihoon kembali menangis, mengeluarkan perasaan sedihnya, perasaan sakitnya melalui air matanya. Kesedihan mendalam ketika seseorang yang kau cintai tanpa sengaja melupakanmu, ketika kau pergi dan semuanya telah berubah, ketika seseorang yang kau cintai ternyata tidak akan mungkin menjadi milikmu kembali, ketika seseorang yang kau cintai ternyata sudah memiliki cinta yang lain yaitu teman sepermainanmu sendiri, ketika kau harus menahan rasa perih dan sakit untuk berpura-pura menjadi orang lain, itulah beban yang Jihoon rasakan saat itu sehingga tangisnya pecah di pelukan seunghceol.

"Maafkan aku Woozi, maafkan aku..."

Entah mengapa Seungcheol mengucapkan maaf pada Jihoon, namun dia merasakan tangisan Jihoon adalah salahnya, ia terus mengusap punggung Jihoon perlahan.

Hampir setengah jam Jihoon menangis dan Seungcheol tetap berada disamping Jihoon untuk menenangkannya. Mereka kini duduk dan saling terdiam, Jihoon memeluk kedua lututnya dan tetap menunduk, sedangkan Seungcheol berselonjor sambil sesekali mellirik Jihoon dan membaca kertas berisi lirik lagu yang sebelumnya Jihoon nyanyikan.

"Lagu ini...kau tulis untuk seseorang?" tanya Seungcheol pelan memecah kesunyian. Jihoon melirik kertas yang dipegang Seungcheol kemudian mengangguk.

"Beruntung sekali..." ucap Seungcheol sambil tersenyum. Jihoon menoleh kearah Seungcheol, mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ya, beruntung sekali seseorang yang menjadi inspirasimu untuk lagu ini. Seandainya orang itu tau kalau kau begitu merindukannya... ah... sangat indah." Ucap Seungcheol sambil memandang langit-langit ruangan.

 _'dan orang itu adalah kau Seungcheol_ ' ucap Jihoon dalam hati sambil menggigit bibirnya, kembali menahan tangis. Ingin sekali ia berteriak pada Seungcheol jika itu untuknya. Tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa karna ia tak ingin menyakiti Seungcheol dan Jeonghan.

Seungcheol baru akan membuka percakapan barunya sampai tiba-tiba pintu terbuka kemudian Vernon dan seseorang dibelakang Vernon ikut masuk. Seungcheol menatap kerah pria itu dan menyadari bahwa itu ada pria yang malam itu membantu Jihoon untuk masuk ke apartmentnya.

"Woozi! Orang ini memaksa untuk ikut masuk kesini! Ugh!" ucap Vernon sambil segera menerobos kedalam ruangan Woozi diikuti oleh pria tersebut. Jihoon segera mengusap air matanya kemudian tersenyum, sedangkan Seungcheol tak melepas pandangannya dari pria itu.

"Hey aku bilang kan aku ada kepentingan dengan dia dan harus memberikannya ini milik—oh!" pria itu, Hoshi. Berhenti seketika saat ia melihat Seungcheol berdiri disamping Jihoon. Jihhon menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian Hoshi mendekati Seungcheol dan tersenyum padanya.

"aku tak tahu kalau kau disini, . perkenalkan, aku Hoshi... teman satu apartment Ji—ah maksudku Woozi." Hoshi menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, Seungcheol menerima uluran tangan Hoshi dan menjabatnya.

" . senang bertemu denganmu." Jawab Seungcheol terkesan cuek. Hoshi tersenyum kecil kemudian berbalik menghadap Jihoon.

"Woozi, ini kunci apartment kita. Aku harus pergi, aku bisa saja pulang tengah malam nanti. Dan...kau—" Hoshi memperhatikan wajah Jihoon yang terlihat habis menagis, Hoshi melirik Seungcheol kemudian kembali menatap Jihoon

Jihoon menggeleng, "kita akan bicarakan dirumah nanti. Aku harus bekerja, sampai jumpa Hoshi."

Hoshi melambaikan tangannya kemudian berlari keluar dari ruangan Jihoon. Vernon menatap kedua temannya kemudian mengangkat bahunya. Mereka bertiga kembali latihan tanpa ada satu orangpun baik Jihoon maupun Seungcheol yang membahas apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.


	10. Chapter 10

Seungcheol dan jeonghan sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersama. Ini adalah hari minggu, mereka sengaja menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan bersantai dan makan di luar. Namun pikiran seungcheol terbagi dengan pekerjaannya dan tentang jihoon, kejadian di ruang latihan itu tak dapat dia lupakan begitu saja.

"bagaimana? Kau mau kan?" tanya jeonghan. Seungcheol menatap jeonghan, mengerjapkan matanya.

"apa? Tadi kau bicara apa?" tanya seungcheol yang tidak memperhatikan ucapan jeonghan. Jeonghan menyipitkan matanya.

"ada apa denganmu? Haaah... aku bilang bagaimana kalau selasa ini kita pergi nonton, kebetulan akan ada film bagus dan aku sudah dapat dua tiket gratis untuk premiernya. Kau maku kan?" ucap jeonghan sambil meminum jusnya. Seungcheol berfikir sejenak kemudian tersenyum sambil memegang tangan jeonghan.

"aku ingin sekali pergi jeonghan, tapi minggu depan jadwalku full untuk mempersiapkan comeback ku. Lagunya harus segera ku selesaikan jeonghan. Maafkan aku." Ucap seungcheol pelan. Jeonghan menarik nafas kemudian menarik tangannya dari genggaman seungcheol.

"akhir-akhir ini kita jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama karna alasan kau menyelesaikan lagumu, kau tahu itu kan seungcheol?" tanya jeonghan pelan. Seungcheol mengerutkan dahinya.

"jeonghan, ada apa denganmu? Kau tahu ketika aku sibuk atau kau yang sibuk, kita akan jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama kan?"

Jeonghan melipat tangannya didada, menatap seungcheol dengan tatapan menyelidik, "sebelumnya kau selalu bisa meluangkan waktu untukku ketika kau sedang menyelesaikan albummu dengan Bumzu hyung, apa ini karna composer baru itu sampai kau tak bisa meluangkan waktu untukku?"

Seungcheol mengerjapkan matanya, menatap dalam jeonghan dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Jeonghan, kenapa kau membawa-bawa Woozi? Dia produser laguku, antara kita dan dia tidak ada permasalahan apapun."

"kenapa kau sekarang membelanya? Bukannya awalnya kau tidak menyukainya hah?!"

"aku tidak membelanya jeonghan!, dia memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Dia adalah komposer sekaligus produser untuk laguku. Jika aku menghabiskan waktu dengannya, itu tidak lain hanya untuk menyelesaikan laguku. Jeonghan, aku tidak suka jika kau menuduh orang lain sebagai penyebab ini."

"see? Lihat seungcheol, kau membelanya. Dari awal aku memang tidak suka dengannya! Dari dulu aku tidak suka dengannya! Dari awal aku memang membencinya! Aku hanya ingin bersamamu seungcheol!" ucap jeonghan sambil menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya seungcheol kebingungan. Jeonghan terdiam, menyadari bahwa dirinya hampir saja kelepasan berbicara tentang masa lalu seungcheol.

Jeonghan menggeleng, "sudahlah, aku ingin pulang. Ayo seungcheol...aku ingin mempersiapkan pekerjaanku untuk besok." Ucap jeonghan sambil berdiri. Seungcheol mengikutinya kemudian berjalan dengan jeonghan keluar restaurant dan mengantarkannya pulang tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut mereka.

Ini hari minggu, jihoon memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantornya untuk segera merancang konsep video klip untuk seungcheol dan beberapa hal yang perlu ia selesaikan untuk pekerjaannya. Ia terhenti sebentar, mengulet dan menggosok matanya yang lelah karna menatap komputer yang terlalu lama. Pandangan jihoon tertuju pada ruangan dipojok yang pernah ditanyakan oleh seungcheol, perlahan ia berdiri kemudian menghampiri pintu yang tertutup rapat itu.

Perlahan jihoon memasukkan password untuk pintu itu kemudian membukanya. Matanya memandang ke sekeliling ruangan, pertama-tama matanya tertuju pada meja dihadapannya. Diatas meja itu terdapat boneka berbentuk koala yang lumayan besar sedang memegang batang pohon yang bertuliskan 'i love you'. Jihoon tersenyum sambil memegang boneka itu saat mengingat bagaimana seungcheol memberikan boneka itu untuk dirinya.

 _Jihoon sedang memetik gitarnya sendirian dipinggiran pantai, bernyanyi beberapa syair lagu yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Ia duduk diatas pasir dengan menghadap kearah lautan, kebetulan ini adalah musim dingin, jadi tak ada yang datang kemari satu orangpun selain dirinya. Namun tanpa ia sadari, seseorang memperhatikannya dibalik pohon tak jauh dari tempat jihoon duduk. Seseorang itu sedang memegang sebuah boneka koala ditangannya, perlahan ia mendekati jihoon yang masih tidak menyadari kedatangannya._

 _Seungcheol duduk dibalakang jihoon tanpa suara, ia terus memerhatikan jihoon bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang lembut, sesekali jihoon berhenti untuk membenarkan nadanya yang dianggap salah. Seungcheol tersenyum, gemas dengan sikap jihoon yang terlewat lucu. Jihoon mungkin memang orang yang dingin, namun bagi seungcheol, ia tak perlu kata-kata dari jihoon. Seungcheol sudah mengerti apa yang jihoon rasakan dari pandangan matanya._

 _"kau bisa kena flu kalau kau diam disini terus." Ucap seungcheol pelan. Seketika itu juga jihoon berhenti bernyanyi, ia menoleh kearah sumber suara yang ternyata benar-benar ada dibelakangnya._

 _"seungcheol..." ucap jihoon pelan mengerjapkan matanya. Seungcheol tersenyum lalu duduk berpindah disamping jihoon._

 _"aku tahu kau pasti disini, tadi aku ke rumahmu. Kau tak ada disana." Seungcheol melirik jihoon kemudian tersenyum. Jihoon kembali menatap lautan dihdapannya sambil memeluk gitarnya._

 _"jihoon-ah. Kau tahu? Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, aku yakin kau tidak akan kesepian lagi jika aku mengenalkanmu pada temanku." Ucap seungcheol tiba-tiba, jihoon menoleh kemudian tangan seungcheol yang tersembunyi dibalik tubuhnya._

 _"aku tidak kesepian seungcheol... aku punya teman-temanku,...dan kau." Ucap jihoon. Seungcheol tersenyum kemudian memberikan boneka tersebut pada jihoon._

 _Awalnya jihoon hanya menatap boneka tersebut, ia tidak mengerti mengapa seungcheol memberikannya boneka ini. Jihoon menoleh kearah seungcheol, seungcheol tersenyum kemudian mendekatkan boneka itu pada jihoon. Dan pada akhirnya, jihoon mengambilnya._

 _"kenapa koala?" tanya jihoon bingung. Seungcheol terkekeh, kemudian menatap lurus kearah laut._

 _"jihoon-ah...kau itu seperti koala, kau selalu tidur dimanapun dan sulit untuk dibangunkan. Koala adalah binatang yang langka, special, dan setia kawan. Koala juga setia pada pasangannya dan menyukai anak-anak, walaupun koala diam, tapi koala selalu tahu situasi disekitarnya. Bagiku...kau itu special jihoon dan kau menganggapku juga special bagimu, kau tahu itu."_

 _Jihoon terdiam dengan ucapan seungcheol sambil menatap boneka ditangannya. seungcheol masih menatap kelautan dan tersenyum puas dengan ucapannya. Namun senyumnya sirnya saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin namun hangat menempel dipipi kirinya._

 _Jihoon mencium pipi seungcheol. Seorang lee jihoon mencium pipi seungcheol. Seungcheol langsung menoleh kemudian menatap jihoon yang tersenyum kearahnya._

 _"kau memang special bagiku, seungcheol..."_

 _Seungcheol tersenyum, mereka berdua tersenyum dan saling menatap satu sala lain. Kemudian seungcheol menarik tubuh mungil jihoon dan menduduki jihoon di hadapannya, kemudian seungcheol memeluknya dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya di kepala jihoon. Sedangklan jihoon, dia memeluk lengan seungcheol sambil menatap kelaut dan tersenyum._

Jihoon menatap boneka itu dengan tersenyum, kemudian kembali menyimpannya diatas meja. Pandangannya tertuju pada benda disebelah boneka tersebut, sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk gitar berwarna merah dan bergaris putih dengan ukiran ' _LJH_ 'dibagian pinggir gitarnya. Hadiah dari seungcheol ketika mereka pergi ke taman hiburan dan seungcheol memblikannya gantungan kunci tersebut.

Jihoon tersenyum menatap ruangan berisi barang-barang yang ia miliki. Barang-barang yang memiliki kenangan antara dia dan seungcheol. Hatinya sakit saat mengingat keadaannya sekarang, jihoon menggeleng, ia tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk membuat seungcheol mengingatnya tanpa harus menyakitinya. Tak lama kemudian, ponsel jihoon berbunyi, menandakan sebuah pesan singkat masuk.

Tatapan matanya berubah saat membaca isi pesan singkat tersebut. Tatapan mata yang dingin namun tetap terkesan lembut. Ia segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan kembali menguncinya.

 _From : +01 0976xxxx_

 _'Bisa kita bertemu? Aku menunggumu di taman sungai han jam 9 malam ini.'_

 _Yoon Jeonghan._


	11. Chapter 11

Jihoon duduk di kursi taman menghadap kearah pemandangan sungai yang gelap namun remang-remang di pancari oleh sinar lampu jalanan. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dipinggiran sungai, menikmati malam santai mereka sambil bersepeda ataupun hanya untuk sekedar jogging dimalam hari. Jihoon menutup matanya, mendengarkan lagu yang mengalun dari headphonenya, sesekali bibirnya mengikuti lirik lagunya, ia ikut bernyanyi. Saat matanya terbuka, ia menatap seseorang yang tepat sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Yoon Jeonghan.

Jihoon menatap Jeonghan sebentar sebelum ia tersenyum dan melepaskan headphonenya dan mengalungkannya dilehernya. Ia sedikit begeser dari tempat duduknya agar Jeonghan dapat duduk disebelahnya. Jeonghan duduk kemudian terdiam menatap pemandangan dihadapannya.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jeonghan tanpa mengalihkan melirik Jeonghan kemudian tersenyum

"apa aku benar-benar _baik-baik saja_? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak, Jeonghan."

"kenapa kau kembali Jihoon? Ini sudah terlambat, lima tahun setelah kejadian itu dan kau baru kembali lagi."

"sudah kubilang Jeonghan, ini waktunya aku kembali dan...aku ingin semua kembali ketempat yang seharusnya."

Jeonghan menoleh kearah menyipit, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan emosinya.

"apa maksudmu tempat yang seharusnya?!"

Jihoon menoleh, menatap Jeonghan kemudian tersenyum, "kau tahu itu Jeonghan, semuanya. Bersama siapa dia seharusnya."

"Jihoon, kau tidak akan melakukannya kan? Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika kau memaksanya untuk menginat semua masa lalunya." Ucap Jeonghan sambil menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Jeonghan, aku bukan orang yang baik. Tapi, aku akan membuat Seungcheol mengingat masa lalunya tanpa menyakitinya. Waktuku tidak banyak, hanya sampai pembuatan album Seungcheol selesai. Setelah itu, jika dia tetap tidak dapat mengingatku, aku akan pergi." Ucap Jihoon sambil menatap kearah sungai dan menatap dengan tatapan kosong.

Jeonghan terdiam mendengar kata-kata Jihoon, dia tahu bahwa dia membenci Jihoon karena Seungcheol. Tapi disisi lain, dia menyadari bahwa Jihoon tak lain sudah menjadi temannya.

"Pergi? Tapi kenapa?"

"ya, aku tidak bisa terus menerus tinggal menjadi orang lain, meskipun aku mengakui bahwa aku adalah Jihoon, Seungcheol belum tentu mengingatku..." Jihoon berdiri, tersenyum pada Jeonghan dan kembali memakai headphonenya.

"Aku pergi dulu Jeonghan, ada beberapa hal yang harus aku kerjakan. Kita bertemu lagi nanti..." dan dengan ucapan terakhir Jihoon itu, dia berjalan pergi menjauh.

Jeonghan menatap punggung Jihoon yang perlahan menjauh, ia melihat dengan jelas bahwa Jihoon berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk. Perlahan, namun penuh dengan beban. Ia mengerti perasaan Jihoon, namun ia juga tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia mencintai Seungcheol dan tidak akan melepaskannya untuk Jihoon. Jeonghan sudah lelah untuk mengalah, kini saatnya dia untuk bahagia dengan orang yang dia cintai meskipun Seungcheol bukannya orang yang dia kenal dulu semenjak kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Seungcheol duduk terdiam fokus dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya, matanya nyaris tak berkedip menatap sesuatu yang dihadapannya. Sesekali tangannya mencengkram bajunya, kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk, terkadang sesekali ia menjilat bibir bawahnya atau mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Tubuhnya sesekali menggeliat bergeser atau menegakkan badannya.

"Ah!" Teriak Seungcheol sambil mengepalkan tangannya kemudian menendang meja dihadapannya. Ia menggerutu dan kembali fokus pada hal yang sedang ia lihat.

"YESHH! THAT'S IT! GOALLLL!"Seungcheol berteriak keras sampai terlompat dari sofa. Seungcheol sedang menonton pertandingan sepak bola ditelevisi layar lebarnya, ia melompat kemudian berputar sambil menari-nari tidak karuan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mingyu yang baru saja keluar dari dapur sambil membawa segelas kopi lalu duduk disebelah Seungcheol. Seungcheol tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengambil popcorn yang ada di depannya dan melahapnya dengan gembira.

"Manchester city menang lagi! That's it man!" teriak Seungcheol. Mingyu memutar bola matanya kemudian mulai menyeruput kopinya pelan.

Acara pertandingan sepak bola ditelevisi sudah berakhir, Seungcheol menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, menatap langit-langit ruangannya. Tangannya menjadi sandaran untuk kepalanya.

"Lee Jihoon..." ucap Seungcheol pelan sambil menghembuskan nafasnya.

Mingyu yang sedang menyeruput kopi panasnya, tak sengaja menyemburkannya karena terlalu terkejut. Ia menoleh kearah Seungcheol dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut yang basah karena kopinya.

"A-apa?"

Seungcheol menoleh, kemudian mendorong tubuh Mingyu, "Bersihkan kopi itu dasar jorok!"

Mingyu menyimpan gelas kopinya diatas meja, mengambil tissue kemudian membersihkan mulutnya. Dia kembali duduk disebelah Seungcheol dan menatapnya.

"kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Lee Jihoon, entahlah...tiba-tiba saja aku memikirkan nama itu, hanya sekedar terlintas saja dipikiranku secara tiba-tiba. Kenapa?" Seungcheol mengerjapkan matanya, dia kebingungan dengan sikap Mingyu yang tiba-tiba saja terkejut dengan nama yang dia sebutkan.

Mingyu menggeleng, kemudian ia ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa. "tidak apa-apa, aku hanya terkejut saja."

"Mingyu..."

"hmm?"

"Bagaimana kehidupan masa laluku sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Kau tahu kan?" tanya Seungcheol tiba-tiba yang kembali membuat Mingyu terkejut.

Mingyu menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia ragu untuk menceritakan segala kejadian masa lalu Seungcheol. Tentang persahabatan mereka dahulu, tentang Jeonghan, tentang dirinya, bahkan tentang Jihoon sekalipun.

Penyakit _neuresthenia_ Seungcheol pada awalnya bermula ketika Seungcheol sedang dalam perjalanan untuk pergi ke Pledis Entertainment setelah ia diterima audisi. Di perjalanan tersebut, ia yang sedang mengendarai sepeda motornya ditabrak oleh sebuah truk yang berusaha menyusulnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tubuh Seungcheol terpental dan kepalanya membentur tiang listrik dan terjepit diantara tiang listrik tersebut dan motor bagian bawahnya. Ia masih dinyatakan selamat, pada awalnya Seungcheol mengalami amnesia untuk beberapa saat setelah operasi dan koma nya, namun berangsur-angsur pulih dan mengingat kejadian sebelum ia kecelakaan. Namun tragisnya, ia tak megingat apapun tentang masa lalunya.

 _Ting Tong Ting Tong_

Mingyu baru saja akan membuka mulutnya sebelum bel apartment Seungcheol berbunyi. Seungcheol dan Mingyu menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu kemudian saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Siapa tengah malam begini?" gerutu Seungcheol, Mingyu mengangkat bahunya.

"Jeonghan?"

Seugcheol menggeleng, "tidak, aku dan Jeonghan sedang ada masalah."

"Apa?! Kenapa kalian?" tanya Mingyu. Namun sebelum Seungcheol menjawab, bel pintu kembali berbunyi. Mingyu berdiri dan menghampiri pintu tersebut untuk membukanya dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

Namun wajah Mingyu langsung berbinar ketika ia melihat wajah kekasihnya Wonwoo sedang berdiri dipintunya dan tersenyum lebar. Mingyu segera menuntunnya untuk masuk kedalam apartment. Seungcheol segera menoleh kemudian mulutnya membentuk huruf o saat melihat kedatangan Wonwoo.

"Oh? Aku tak menyangka kalau kau akan datang kesini tengah malam begini." Ucap Seungcheol sambil mengisyaratkan Wonwoo untuk duduk. Wonwoo tersenyum kemudian duduk di hadapan Mingyu.

"Ya, aku juga begitu. Aku kesini karena harus pergi ke tempat syutingku. Kebetulan letaknya tidak jauh dari sini. Apa tidak masalah bagimu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Sebena—"

"Tentu saja tidak sayang, lagi pula Seungcheol dan aku sedang bosan dan mungkin lebih banyak orang lebih baik." Mingyu langsung memotong ucapan Seungcheol. Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Biasanya Jeonghan selalu disini jika hari minggu, kemana dia?" Wonwoo melihat-lihat sekeliling apartment.

"Pertikaian rumah tangga..." jawab Mingyu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Wonwoo bertanya lagi sambil mengambil kopi Mingyu diatas meja dan perlahan meminumnya. Seungcheol menaikkan bahunya dan kembali bersandar di sofanya.

"Entahlah, dia akhir- akhir ini terlihat kekanakan. Bahkan dia menyakahkan Woozi untuk masalah ini hanya karna aku tidak bisa menemaninya untuk pergi ke pemutaran film perdana dibioskop." Ucap Seungcheol enteng.

Wonwoo terkejut ketika mendengar nama Woozi dan kopi yang sudah tidak terlalu panas itu secara tidak sengaja menyembur dari mulut Wonwoo dan mengenai wajah Mingyu yang duduknya berada dihadapan Wonwoo.

"Oh shit! Maafkan aku sayang." Wonwoo segera mengambil tissue diatas meja dan mengusap wajah Mingyu yang hanya diam menahan amarahnya.

"untung saja kau ini kekasihku..." ucap Mingyu pelan. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum kemudian mencium pipi Mingyu.

"maaf..."

"ugh! Aku akan masuk kamar. Kalian juga segeralah pergi ke kamar. Dan ingat, aku akan menendang kalian jika kalian terlalu berisik dikamar. Kau tahu maksudku kan?" ucap Seungcheol sambil beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling berpandangan kemudian mereka tersenyum lebar.

"kau kuat menahanku untuk tidak berhenti?" tanya Mingyu.

"Coba saja, Kim Mingyu..."

Seungcheol mondar-mandir dikamarnya, terkadang ia berhenti ketika ia rasa ia menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"kenapa semua ini terjadi saat Woozi datang kesini? Jeonghan, Mingyu, bahkan Wonwooterlihat seperti mengetahui sesuatu tentang Woozi. Ada apa sebenarnya ini?"

Seungcheol menarik nafas dan menatap ke luar jendela. Diluar hujan turun dan membasahi jendela, hanya kerlipan lampu gedung-gedung bertingkat yang terlihat dari sana.

Seungcheol kemudian menatap lengannya, lengan yang menggenggam Woozi dua hari lalu saat Woozi menangis, lengan yang mengusap punggung Woozi untuk menenangkannya. Apa yang ia rasakan, berbeda saat ia menyentuh Jeonghan. Ia tak merasakan hal seperti ini, ia merasa tubuhnya hanya menerima Woozi, tubuhnya tepat untuk berada diekat Woozi. Namun saat ia bersama Jeonghan, ia hanya merasakan hal yang bisa ia rasakan dengan siapapun.

Seungcheol merasa menjadi orang jahat, ia tak merasakan apapun pada Jeonghan semenjak Woozi datang, namun ia juga tidak merasakan perasaan apapun pada Woozi. Tidak, ia bukan tidak merasakan apapun, ia hanya bingung. Ini terlalu cepat baginya untuk merasakan sesuatu pada seseorang yang misterius seperti Woozi. Lee Woozi.

Seungcheol beridiri di depan jendelanya, pandangannya kosong. Kemudian ia menutup matanya, awalnya ia tak berniat untuk memikirkan apapun. Namun, tiba-tiba ia melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri sedang menggandeng lengan Woozi di pinggir pantai dan Woozi menatapnya dengan senyuman. Seungcheol segera membuka matanya, menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian berbaring. Ia berharap ia hanya menghayal dan berusaha untuk tertidur lelap.

 _Mingyu, Jeonghan, Seungcheol dan Jihoon sedang duduk seperti biasa dibawah pohon di belakang sekolah mereka. Jeonghan sedang mengajarkan Mingyu dengan study bahasa inggrisnya, sedangkan Jihoon sedang menulis lirik lagu dan Seungcheolmerebahkan dirinya dengan kepalanya diatas paha Jihoon._

 _Mata Seungcheol tak lepas dari menatap Jihoon, ia tersenyum sambil terus menatap Jihoon namun tak berbuat apa-apa. Jihoon yang menyadari bahwa ia sedang ditatap Seungcheol, langsung menutup mata Seungcheol dengan telapak tangannya._

 _"_ _berhentilah menatapku, kau bisa jatuh cinta nanti."Ucap Jihooncuek sambil kembali menulis tanpa menatap Seungcheol sedikitpun._

 _"_ _kau tahu aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu Jihoon..." jawab Seungcheol tersenyum lebar sambil tetap menatap Jihoon. Jihoon hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali menulis._

 _"_ _ugh! Berhentilah untuk melakukan adegan drama saat aku ingin belajar!" ucap Mingyu yang langsung menatap Seungcheol dan Jihoon dengan tatapan tajam._

 _"_ _jangan salahkan aku, salahkan orang ini." Jawab Jihoon sambil menekan kening Seungcheol dengan jari telunjuknya._

 _Jeonghan hanya tersenyum memandang kearah pasangan itu dan kemudian memukul kepala Mingyu dengan bukunya dan kembali mengajaknya untuk belajar._

 _"_ _Jihoon-ah, mau pergi ke pantai bersamaku sore ini?" ajak Seungcheol berbisik pada Jihoon._

 _"_ _tidak.."_

 _"_ _ayolah..."_

 _"_ _tidak..."_

 _"_ _pleaseeeeeee..." Seungcheol mulai merengek. Jihoon membuang nafas kesal kemudian menatap Seungcheol._

 _"_ _baiklah.."_

 _Seungcheol tersenyum lebar kemudian mengambil sebelah tangan Jihoon dan menggenggamnya erat._


	12. Chapter 12

Jihoon kembali sibuk dengan komputernya, mengedit beberapa lagu yang telah selesai di rekam oleh dirinya, Seungcheol dan Vernon. Ia menyatukan lirik dengan musiknya kemudian menghapus beberpa part yang dia rasa tidak perlu. Di ruangannya kini hanya ada Jihoon dan Seungcheol, Seungcheol sendiri sedang menghapal beat untuk lagu terakhirnya sebelum melakukan recording. Jihoon ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya karna itu ia menyandera Seungcheol sampai malam ini. Sudah hampir tiga jam yang lalu Vernon meninggalkan studio, dan Jihoon hampir selesai dengan editan lagunya, namun Seungcheol masih saja sibuk menghapalkan lirik dengan beatnya yang akan di record malam ini.

"Woozi..." panggil Seungcheol pelan. Jihoon hanya menjawabnya dengan 'hum', menandakan bahwa ia mendengar Seungcheol memanggilnya.

"Aku lelah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi." Ucap Seungcheol. Jihoon seketika menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menoleh kearah Seungcheol.

Dada Jihoon berdegup kencang, tatapan Seungcheol tepat menuju matanya dan wajahnya benar-benar tepat ada dihadapannya. Jihoon langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian menggeleng.

"tidak, kau harus menyelesaikan recordingmu malam ini juga." Ucap Jihoon.

Seungcheol melipat tangannya didepan dadanya kemudian menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan sayu.

"Ayolah Woozi, kau harus tahu... aku ini tidak boleh terlalu stress, aku punya penyakit _neuresthenia_. Aku tidak boleh stress, marah, dan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk mengingat kejadian masa lalu. Jika aku memaksakannya, aku bisa—"

"Baiklah-baiklah!, kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Jihoon. Seungcheol tersenyum lebar, mengambil jaket Jihoon yang ada di sofa dan menarik lengan Jihoon.

"What—"

"lihat saja nanti!" ucap Seungcheol sambil menyeret Jihoon keluar dari ruangannya.

Jihoon mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, memandang sekelilingnya. Ia masih berdiri tepat dipintu masuk, menatap teriakan orang-orang dan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Taman hiburan? Apa kau bercanda?" tanya Jihoon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kerumunan orang-orang.

Seungcheol menoleh kearah Jihoon dan mengangguk, "Ya, taman hiburan. Ada yang salah?"

Jihoon membuang nafasnya berat, ia tidak terlalu suka tempat yang terlalu ramai dengan kerumunan orang-orang dan teriakan yang membahana, ia lebih menyukai tempat yang tenang dan itu dapat memberikannya inspirasi untuk lagunya.

"Tidak."Jawab Jihoon singkat. Seungcheol tersenyum lebar kemudian menatap ke sekelilingnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada stand permaianan menembak, ia mengambil lengan Jihoon, menariknya dan kemudian berlari menuju tempat itu.

"Seungcheol-!" Jihoon terkejut dengan perlakuan Seungcheol yang tiba-tiba.

"Ayo Woozi, aku akan menembak kaleng itu dan mendapatkan hadiah jackpotnya!"

Jihoon hanya tersenyum kecil, ia merasa bahwa dirinya tidak masalah untuk menghabiskan waktu sebentar dengan _kekasihnya_ sebelum semuanya kembali seperti semula setelah acara taman hiburan ini berakhir.

Seungcheol dan Jihoon menghampiri stand tersebut kemudian mulai bermain. Seungcheol bertaruh untuk mendapatkan jackpot, yaitu sebuah gitar dengan model terbaru yang menggantung di atas kaleng tersebut. Seungcheol berusaha menembak kaleng yang berputar-putar itu namnun sudah beberapa kali gagal. Jihoon tertawa dengan melihat raut wajah Seungcheol yang kesal, Seungcheol menyipitkan matanya kemudian kembali mengeluarkan uangnya untuk bertaruh. Si penjual itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa.

"Apakah kau ingin memberikan gitar itu untuk pacarmu ini?" tanya pria tua yang menjaga stand tersebut. Tawa Jihoon seketika berhenti, ia segera menggeleng.

"Bukan, ini—"

"Tentu saja, aku akan memberikan gitar ini pada pacarku ini, maka dari itu aku harus menang!" ucap Seungcheol memotong ucapan Jihoon. Jihoon menunduk, ia malu, senang dan sedih yang bercampur aduk.

Pria tua itu memberikan tiga peluru lagi untuk Seungcheol dikesempatannya yang terakhir. Seungcheol membidik sasaran pada kaleng pertama, gagal. Seungcheol hampir saja membanting senapannya, ia melirik kearah Jihoon yang tertawa menatap kaleng yang tak jatuh. Seungcheol terseyum kecil, ia senang dapat melihat tawa Jihoon yang jarang sekali ia lihat. Seungcheol kembali membidik sasarannya, ia menembaknya dan kembali gagal. Seungcheol menarik nafasnya, ini adalah kesempatannya yang ketiga dan menjadi yang terakhir.

"Bidik sasaranmu dan pikirkan orang yang kau cintai..." ucap pria tua itu. Seungcheol menoleh kearah pria itu dan kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Tatapan Seungcheol fokus pada kaleng yang berputar, ia menutup matanya. Dia ingin memikirkan Jeonghan, namun saat ia melepaskan tembakannya, wajah yang mucul adalah wajah Jihoon. Seungcheol segera membuka matanya dan...

 _Tsrangg!_

Kaleng yang ditembak Seungcheol terjatuh. Seungcheol, Jihoon dan pria tua itu terkejut dan terdiam seketika. Pria tua itu bertepuk tangan beberapa kali kemudian menepuk bahu Seungcheol. Seungcheol menoleh kearah Jihoon begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka tersenyum kemudian Seungcheol memeluk Jihoon seketika dan meloncat-loncat kegirangan. Jihoon melakukan hal yang sama walaupun ia tahu ia sulit untuk mengontrol detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan saat Seungcheol memeluknya.

"Ini, kau mendapatkan gitarmu. Dengan gitar ini, masa depan kalian akan cerah." Ucap pria tua itu sambil memberikan gitar tersebut pada seungcheol. Seungcheol mengambilnya kemudian tersenyum. Mereka berdua mengucapkan terima kasih dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka mengelilingi taman hiburan tersebut.

"Biar gitar ini aku yang bawa, kau akan cepat lelah karna tubuhmu yang kecil tidak akan kuat berlama-lama membawa gitar ini." Ucap seungcheol sambil tertawa mengejek. Mata jihoon menyipit, kemudian meninju bahu seungcheol, seungcheol meringis namun kembali tertawa.

"Oh! Jihoon! Ayo lihat sulap itu!" seungcheol menarik lengan jihoon. Jihoon berhenti seketika ketika seungcheol menyebutkan namanya.

"Apa?" bisik jihoon pelan sambil menatap seungcheol yang menoleh kearahnya.

"kenapa woozi? Ayo kita lihat kesana!" ucap seungcheol. Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tetap memandang kaget kearah seungcheol.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Seungcheol mngerjapkan matanya, "bilang apa? Pertunjukan sulap itu?" tanya seungcheol bingung.

"Kau panggil aku apa?" tanya jihoon pelan tetap berdiri mematung. Seungcheol menghampiri jihoon kemudian meletakkan tangannya diatas bahu jihoon, merangkulnya.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, jika aku berkata sesuatu yang salah, aku minta maaf. Ayo jalan." Ucap seungcheol sambil sedikit menyeret jihoon untuk berjalan.

' _Mungkin aku hanya salah dengar'._ Ucap jihoon dalam hati.

Seungcheol dan jihoon kembali berjalan berdampingan, mereka masih melihat-lihat sekeliling mereka. Namun, langkah jihoon terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal sedang berdiri tak begitu jauh darinya sedang berjalan sambil berbincang satu sama lain, tertawa dan saling menyuapi makanan. Jihoon melirik seungcheol yang masih asik melihat-lihat souvenir yang ada di stand yang membelakangi dua orang tersebut.

"Umm... Seungcheol, bagaimana kalau kita pergi kesana? Aku ingin lihat topi disana." Ucap jihoon sambil menepuk pelan bahu seungcheol. Jihoon tak ingin seungcheol melihat pemandangan yang sekarang ada dihadapannya.

"Woozi, lihat yang diujung sana, gantungan kunci itu baguskan? Aku bisa—" ucapan seungcheol terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya.

Pemandangan tersebut tak lain adalah jeonghan dan joshua yang sedang berjalan bersama sambil tertawa dengan senang dan saling menyuapi makanan. Seungcheol hanya memandangi mereka. Entahlah, tak ada rasa cemburu yang seungcheol rasakan saat melihat kebersamaan joshua dan jeonghan, perasaannya biasa saja.

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia berpikir bahwa seungcheol cemburu melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya, ia melirik seungcheol dan jeonghan bergantian, ia merasa semua akan berakhir baginya, kesenangan yang ia dapatkan malam ini akan sirna dengan adanya jeonghan.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak begitu suka dengan adegan ketika mereka—" ucapan jeonghan terhenti saat ia melihat seungcheol dan jihoon yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Joshua sendiri terkejut saat melihat seungcheol dan kemudian melirik jeonghan tanpa berkata-kata.

"Seung-Seungcheol…" ucap jeonghan pelan, seungcheol hanya mengerjapkan matanya, menatap jeonghan dan joshua bergantian. Jeonghan menatap seungcheol namun ketika ia melihat jihoon, tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan penuh kesal dan amarah.

Tak ada seorangpun yang mengucapkan sepatah kata dan hanya keheningan diantara merekan berempat. Kemudian jeonghan melangkah dengan pandangan tajam yang masih mengarah pada jihoon, ia berjalan kearah seungcheol dan jihoon berdiri, memegang pipi seungcheol dengan kedua tangannya lalu mencium bibirnya dengan paksa. Jihoon, joshua dan seungcheol sendiri terkejut, seungcheol langsung melepaskan ciumannya dengan mendorong bahu jeonghan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucap seungcheol marah. Jeonghan terdiam tapi pandangannya tetap mengarah pada jihoon yang masih membelalakkan matanya.

"Seungcheol, aku …"

"Menjijikkan!" umpat seungcheol sambil berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Jeonghan menatap jihoon dengan tatapan terkejut, namun jihoon menatap jeonghan dan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menyusul seungcheol.

Joshua berjalan menghampiri jeonghan dan mearik tangannya agar jeonghan dapat mengahapkan badannya pada joshua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak joshua masih menggenggam erat lengan jeonghan, jeonghan terdiam dengan tatapan kosong namun bola matanya menatap joshua.

"Jisoo…aku…"

Joshua mengarik nafas berat, kemudian menggenggam erat lengan jeonghan dan berjalan menjauhi area yang ramai dengan kerumunan orang-orang disekitar tempat mereka berdiri.

Jihoon berjalan cepat, pandangannya mencari-cari setiap sudut ataupun setiap tempat yang dapat dijangkau oleh pandangannya. Ia mencari seungcheol, ia berfikir bahwa seungcheol sedang marah karena kecemburuannya pada joshua dan jeonghan yang sedang berjalan bersama. Tapi, langkah jihoon terhenti, ia mengingat bagaimana jeonghan mencium seungcheol dihadapannya seakan-akan ingin memberi tahu jihoon kalau seungcheol adalah milik jeonghan. Jihoon membuang nafas perlahan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian secara tidak sengaja, matanya tertuju pada taman kecil dan seungcheol sedang duduk di kursi panjang tersebut dengan wajah yang masih terlihat kesal.

Jihoon hanya mematung berdiri memandanginya, terlintas kemballi dipikirannya tentang apa yang dilakukan jeonghan. Jihoon mengerti jeonghan sangat mencintai seungcheol semenjak mereka bersekolah dulu, namun dengan keadaan seungcheol yang seperti ini, jeonghan telah mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Bahkan seungcheol sendiri tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, apa yang dia lakukan dulu, siapa teman-temannya dulu, dan siapa orang yang dicintainya dulu.

Jihoon berjalan menghampiri seungcheol dan duduk disebelahnya, sepertinya seungcheol belum menyadari dengan kehadiran jihoon, ia masih saja menatap kedepan dengan ekspresi kekesalannya yang terlihat.

"Mau minum green tea?" tanya jihoon perlahan. Seungcheol menoleh kaget dengan kehadiran jihoon yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Green tea?" tanya seungcheol bingung.

Jihoon mengangguk, ia membuka mulutnya ingin mengatakan jika seungcheol suka minum green tea dan menghirup baunya jika dia sedang kesal ataupun marah. Jihoon menggeleng, dia tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu, karena itu akan membuat seungcheol terkejut.

"Hmm…orang bilang, jika kau sedang marah ataupun kesal, menghirup aroma green tea akan membuatmu tenang." Ucap jihoon tersenyum kecil.

Seungcheol menatap jihoon sebentar kemudian mengangguk dan berdiri sambil mengangkat gitar yang sekarang menjadi milik jihoon.

"Aku tahu kedai teh disekitar sini. Ayo kita pergi." Ucap seungcheol sambil berjalan mendahului jihoon. Jihoon membuang nafasnya perlahan kemudian berjalan menyusul seungcheol dan berjalan disampingnya.

Tak lama mereka berjalan, mereka sampai di sebuah kedai the tak jauh dari lokasi taman hiburan, seungcheol duduk berhadapan dengan jihoon. Wajahnya masih terlihat kesal namun sudah mulai tenang, mereka berdua memesan green tea dan sedang menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

"Sebentar lagi, albumku akan selesai. Aku rindu masa-masa sibukku untuk promosi album dan fansigning, tanpa memikirkan masalah seperti ini. Aku tak mengerti, kenapa akhir-akhir ini semua orang berkelakuan aneh semenjak—" seungcheol tak meneruskan ucapannya karena ia tak ingin menyinggung jihoon dengan kata-katanya.

"Semenjak… kehadiranku?" ucap jihoon spontan. Seungcheol menatap jihoon kemudian melipat bibirnya dan mengangguk pelan, "aku minta maaf, Woozi…"

Jihoon menggeleng, "semua karena aku orang baru yang masuk dikehidupan kalian, mungkin inilah masa adaptasinya."

Green tea yang mereka pesan pun tiba, seungcheol mengambil teh tersebut dan mulai mencium aromanya. Ia tersenyum kemudian perlahan menyeruput tehnya dan terus mengulanginya. Seungcheol merasa ia sedang berada di sebuah taman yang sejuk dan membuat pikirannya tenang. Jihoon tersenyum memandang seungcheol dan ia pun menikmati teh miliknya.

Malam itu mereka menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk minum green tea sebelum kemudian mereka kembali ke studio.

 _Seungcheol berjalan marah menelusuri koridor sekolah, tak perduli ia menabrak orang lain ataupun menyenggolnya dengan keras. Tatapan orang-orang tertuju padanya. Ia berjalan ke belakang sekolah, tempat dimana dia dan teman-temannya menghabiskan waktu bersama._

 _"What the heck Seungcheol, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa wajahmu …. Penuh lebam seperti itu?!" jeonghan langsung berdiri dan menghampiri seungcheol, menuntunnya dan mengajaknya untuk duduk dan perlahan membersihkan luka di pelipis seungcheol dengan sapu tangannya. Mingyu menatap seungcheol dengan mulut menganga dan melihatnya dari atas kebawah, wajahnya lebam, bajunya berantakan, rambutnya tidak karuan dan wajahnya yang biasanya ceria kini berbuah menyeramkan. Sedangkan jihoon, hanya menatap datar kearah seungcheol sebelum kemudian ia berdiri dan pergi berjalan menuju sekolah._

 _Seungcheol, mingyu dan jeonghan menatap jihoon yang hanya pergi berlalu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, mereka saling bertatap. Seungcheol baru saja akan berdiri untuk menghampirinya namnum jeonghan segera menarik tangannya dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Seungcheol masih marah, kesal dan rasanya ingin memaki. Namun ia menahannya._

 _Selang beberapa menit kemudian, jihoon kembali dengan membawa tumblr kecil berisi cairan berwarna hijau muda. Ia duduk disamping seungcheol kemudian memberikan tumblr tersebut kepadanya dengan membuka tutupnya terlebih dahulu. Seungcheol hanya menatap jihoon dan tumblr itu bergantian kemudian mengambilnya perlahan._

 _"minumlah, itu akan membuatmu sedikit tenang dan merasa lebih baik." Ucap jihoon singkat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya._

 _Perlahan seungcheol menghirup aroma dari minuman tersebut, "Green tea?" Tanya seungcheol. Jihoon mengangguk, kemdian seungcheol perlahan menyeruput teh tersebut kemudian mencium aromanya. Dia tersenyum, amarahnya hilang, dia merasa tenang dan lebih baik._

 _Seungcheol menatap jihoon kemudian tangannya mengusap pipi jihoon perlahan, "terima kasih, Jihoonie…" ucap seungcheol. Jihoon hanya terdiam kemudian tersenyum kecil pada seunghceol._


End file.
